Naruto the fox demon
by Jreaps24
Summary: naruto becomes a demon when the seal that forth hokage made killed the fox in which naruto replaces. He also gains powers over darkness element from death god. Narutoxharem. Lemons
1. Chapter 1: A demon is born

Naruto the fox demon

**Chapter one: A demon is born**

Shiki Fuujin

A ghostly hand reached into the hand of minato namikaze, the fourth hokage of konoha. The same ghostly hand stretched forward into the forth's opponent the nine tails fox and pulled out the soul of the beats which was then sealed away into a baby that was brought by the forth. The baby was none other than naruto uzumaki namikaze. But no one would know he had a child except tsunade, jiraiya, and the third hokage. He didn't want to leave both naruto and his daughter natsumi in danger of his enemy so he told a select few about them. He knew that they were going to endure a lot and would most likely be alone. His wife kushina uzumaki had died holding down the fox, jiraiya left to operate his spy network, and tsunade didn't want to be near the village at all. She had only come to deliver the baby and that was all she did before leaving.

He hoped naruto would watch over his sister and used the power of the beast to protect her and the village. He also hoped that they saw him as a hero who saved the village but little did he know was that his latter wish would be spit on.

As the power of the beast started settled in, he noticed naruto started going through a few changes as well. His hair became more untamed, he grew tiny baby tooth, his once human ears were replaced by blonde fox ones and he grew a blonde tail. The six whiskers on his face darkened giving him a feral look.

Also one other thing he notices was that the fox was screaming in pain. It wasn't the type of pain that was just from an injury but one of death. The fox grew deathly silent which indicated one thing, the seal not only took the fox's power away but it also killed it. A small kanji for memories appeared on his forehead signifying that he did not have access to the demon's memory yet which was a good thing. He was not sure what the fox did in his life and did not want his son to know either. There were also several other seals that started to appear but unlike the first, each had a different number on it from 2 to nine. Little did he know was that the seals weren't meant to hold forever. What he didn't notice was that a slither of the death god's power went in as well and started mixing with the current ones in the infant's body.

Right as the last energy left his body, he wore a small smile on his face. The changes did not change his opinion on his child. With that last thought, he landed on the floor with his arms protectively around naruto. The chief toad poofed away leaves a beautiful scene. This was the scene in which the third hokage saw and sneered as soon as he saw the appearance of the baby.

Right as he saw the tail and the ears, he wanted to kill the baby. But what would happen if he killed it now. Would the fox regain his body back? He couldn't risk that. He would have to wait until the demon got use to the human body then kill it. It wouldn't matter since minato had a little girl as well. She would make sure that the uzumaki and namikaze bloodline don't die off.

He picked the baby up and went to make the announcement which would lead to naruto's life going straight to hell.

After an hour of waiting for the villagers and shinobi to gather, he cleared his throat to get their attention before making his speech.

"People of konoha, I have brought to you good and bad news. The good news is that the demon is now in a helpless body and in about 10 years, we can finally kill it. The bad news was the cost in doing so was the life of out leader and because of this, I will retake out position and with the help of jiraiya watching our enemies, and we will rise again to prosper." The crowd erupted into a cheer. Things were certainly getting better for the village.

The third went to the meeting room to decide the faith of naruto and his sister which he wanted to slip them up which is exactly what happen. Not one person in the room voted against the idea of splitting them up. They didn't want the demon near any kids. Danzo, an old war hawk wanted to turn the boy into a weapon but the third hokage repelled the idea saying they didn't want the demon getting too strong. He then decided to placing naruto in a cage then sent it to the orphan to isolate until he turned 10 which he would be executed while natsumi was taken under his care. He would teach her to hate her brother just as much as he does. Of course that would have worked except the fact when the kyuubi attacked during kushina's labor, they somehow ended up with a connection to each other in which would allow them to talk to each other telepathically when the connection was ever to be discovered.

**Four years later**

Naruto walked through an alley with a sick over his shoulder with a small sack tied to it. He was just kicked out of the orphanage just minutes ago. When he asked why, they would tell him he was a demon. He didn't understand why he was treated the way he was. Was it the way he looked or his awesome abilities? Maybe they were jealous that he could pull water from mid air or even glide inches away from the floor while the others can't. Maybe they were aware of his abilities with the shadows but he didn't hear them talking about that one so maybe it was the former ones. But was that the reason why they called him a demon too?

He just didn't understand. He's been hated since he was one years old which he remembered due to the fact that his mind could hold so much. He used that ability to learn how to understand their language. It wasn't that hard for him. When he did finally understand them, at the age of two, he found how much they hated him. As a matter of fact, their hate only increased when he started walking at two and a half which they muttered things like 'should have expected a demon to do that'.

He also grew up without anyone touching him at all. He stayed filthy until he turned 2 which by observation, he learned how to wash himself. He learned many things through observation like reading, writing, and talking. This further upset the adults around him further thus leading up to the point where he was kicked out in which they used poles to hit and chase him with until he ran out the door. They then used gloves to throw his things out at him while throwing strings of curses at him.

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he almost did not sense the danger in time. He moved his head slightly to allow a kunai to pass by harmlessly. Then out of the shadow came an anbu with a boar mask.

"So the demon decides to show its true color" He spat out like it was venom. Naruto didn't respond but just coked his to the side with confusion in his eyes. This aggravated boar more.

"Not responding are we demon? I guess it's time someone taught you a lesson in respecting your betters." He pulled out a katana which naruto's heart skipped a beat then started beating faster. He turned around and high tailed it dropping his things in the process. The anbu gave chase to the little fox boy. Naruto ran from alley to alley trying to lose him. He even got on all fours to pick up speed. For anyone else, this wouldn't be possible but for him, it felt natural.

At first it started out as one anbu but quickly became a mob which consists of five anbu, three jounin, and three chunin. The chase went on for thirty minutes before they managed to corner him.

Naruto could sense he was in danger but couldn't find a way to escape. His head swiveled left then right only to come up with one solution. He crawled up into a ball and awaited the pain which came quickly. They all took turns venting their anger on him. Naruto was hit with blades, fire jutsu and physical attacks. Naruto was out by then. The attacks then came to a halt. Boar spotted the kanji for memories.

"Hey guys look at those, do you think the demon uses those to restore is memories I mean they do seem dumb. And I'm betting the others are where his power goes which is why he isn't attacking. He must be saving up until he is strong again." Bird also took a look at them.

"I bet if we release them, he would be as dumb as a baby. Hey everyone, prepare to release them all at once so it will inflict massive pain on him." They each located a seal and formed the ram seal. "Alright guys, on three. One….two….three ….. They all channeled chakra into the seals to release them.

The effects were instantaneous. Naruto's mind was flooded with memories of the kyuubi's life, experience, skills, and other things kyuubi had up to the point he died. His body became flooded with so much chakra that his skin started peeling replacing it with a new type of skin that looked the same as the old one but was compatible with the youki. He screamed in pain as his skin was being replaced. There were three chakra sources wiped around him violently which was red, blue, and black. The three then came together before become one. The newly black chakra swirled around him while his appearance changed. His ears and now 9 tails changed black. His blonde hair had small amount of red and black streaks. He once again blacked out but not before thinking of an area he would rather be than this.

While the transformation went on, the third who felt it seconds before it happened was running to the scene. He was terrified of what might happen. He knew who it was from and hoped no one tried to kill him now. He had not yet turned natsumi against him yet. He told her the demon took over her brother's body and it was up to her to kill him but she stated that it was now the demon's job to be her older brother since he did kill him. This infuriated him. She was too pure to jump to violence unless it was the only way. He tried to say it was but she didn't want to listen. She was just too stubborn for her own good. He would need more time convincing her.

As he neared the alley, he noticed people running away in terror both citizens and shinobi. He turned the corner and had tenzo, a guy who had a weaker version of the mokuton an ability to suppress demon chakra to put a leash on the demon. But what happened next was not something he expected to happen. A shadow tendril shot out of the corner and impaled the anbu in the head thus ending him. The chakra around naruto dispatched and then without warning, more shadow tendril shot from the shadows of the alley then wrapped around naruto protectively. When the shadow moved, naruto was no longer there.

The third cursed his luck. The demon could be anywhere at any time now. All that was left to do was crank up the security and train natsumi more. He would teach her shadow clones to speed up her training then try to get her to kill the demon again.

Naruto appeared outside the walls of konoha where he subconsciously wanted to be which led to the shadow taking him there. It seems that naruto having got some power from the death god gained control over darkness.

His eyes slowly opened and were greeted to the area he thought about. 'How did I get here, this is the place I thought about. Did someone throw me here? He looked around to see if there was any sign of anyone here. He noticed there was no footprints around which were weird because he didn't even see his. He knew he didn't glide here that was for sure. He didn't remember much to see so he thought back to his feelings. He remembered feeling pain and a rush of greatness overwhelming him. Then he remember nothing which was the same feeling he got when he use to sink in the shadows before appearing in the same spot. 'Maybe if I stand in the darkness and get that feeling to appear again, then I could see what happened'.

He stepped in the shadow under a tree and let that feeling flow through him again while closing his eyes to get the maximum feeling. Slowly he began sinking in the shadow. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the same area he was in. Instead he was in an all gray area with shadow shapes. When he looked closely at the shapes, he noticed it looked just like the area he was just in but without colors. He cut that feeling off and watched as everything came back into color. He was in the same spot as before but everything had color again.

He let that feeling come back but this time kept his eyes open. He sunk in much faster than before but this time he thought of a place that he wanted to be. The area around him shifted showing him an outline of the alley he came from. He emerged from the shadow to the spot he was beaten in before going back to what to call it now. 'That's it, I'll call it 'grey zone.''

He reappeared in the forest with a smile on his face. 'I wonder what I could do if I train with my abilities more. Maybe I could fly instead of glide or draw an ocean's worth of water instead of a glass. There is so many possibilities that I could do with the abilities like these. I could be the greatest ninja ever. I could also make those who have wronged me or try to suffer.'

With that last thought, he began practicing his technique what he now dubbed 'shadow walk' for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, the third was contemplating on what to do. He had just gotten back from the meeting with the counsel and they too were pretty upset. He demoted those that were involved with what happened. Now that the demon was free, he would get stronger then attack the village again.' I need to make sure natsumi is prepared to help defend us. If the demon attacks innocent people, then she would kill it. Yes this is a great plan indeed.' With that last thought, he grabbed a few scrolls on the basics.

Morning had arisen and naruto was slowly getting up. His stomach grumbled telling him he was hungry. He began looking around for a rabbit using his sensitive ears. He picked up on the sound of rustling bushes to the left. He cocked his arm back and threw it forward. An arm made from black charka shot forward and grabbed not one but two rabbits. This was a skill he learned from kyuubi's memory. It turns out kyuubi did not use handseals of any sort. He used pure fire on different temperature levels and winds with different strengths. He also had knowledge on different fighting styles which naruto was now in possessed of. His memories and kyuubi's now flowed as one. Whether he noticed it or not, he started acting more and more like kyuubi. Kyuubi was the one he was technically learning from the most since he had his memories.

To go into details about kyuubi's memories, it had things such as the many people he ate. The many times he had sex with nibi no bakeneko and the fights he had with hachibi no kyogyu. The sex part was something he didn't understand. He was four still so when he saw a big fox sticking something you peep with in a hole a women had, his mind went blank. 'Perhaps I will try that later since kyuubi did it too. Maybe it was some kind of ritual. Maybe it will make sense by then. And why do I look older.' Yes it seems that his body aged four years older than he was thus making him look like eight years old. With that last thought, he went deeper in the forest where.

**Two years later**

It's been two years since naruto started training in the forest. He had a den just as the foxes did. In the den were things he stole from traveling merchants. They of course never knew that since they usually find out about their missing things after they reach their destination so they assume that they accidently dropped it. Naruto took things from black clothes for his stealth, jewelry because it was shiny, and food.

Over the two years of training, he learned a few things on his own. He learned how fly for a little, pull enough water for a small pond and use shadows to transport throughout the forest as well as create weapons from them. He even learned a jutsu from a silver hair ninja that was coming toward the village which was called shadow clones.

He made a single hand seal which he memorized then poof, a solid clone of him came into existence to help him carry his injured comrade back. Naruto saw this from the shadows when it happened. His stealth skills had shot beyond anbu considering that many ninjas went through the forest thus forcing him to adapt. He also learned that when a shadow clone is dispelled, the memories came back when one of his clones got mauled by a wolf. He used this as a way to scout the forest faster.

When he looked back at his success, he couldn't help but smile at his success. He was on his way to get stronger indeed.

During his night scout, one of his clones dispersed alerting him that there were two guys heading into the village. Two people who were a complete mystery to him. He shadow walked to where he saw them enter and waited there in the shadows until they came back.

They came back 30 minutes with a sack over one their shoulders. Without thinking, he threw a chakra arm thus decapitating them then claimed the bag. He sensed several people coming his way so he slung the bag over his shoulders then sank into the shadows.

Hiashi and his guards ran full speed hoping to catch up with the kidnappers of his daughter hinata. How did this happen. All he knew was that he had a sudden feeling to check on his daughter when he spotted no one and the window open. He ran and check outside the window when he saw a foot print. Activating his byakugan and checking it, he notices a residue of chakra left. He then summoned all his guards to look for the culprit. He spotted two shadows going out of his eyes range which led him to run in the same direction they were heading taking along his guards.

When he goes there, he was greeted to the sight of two headless bodies and no hinata. Using his byakugan, he checked the area and still found no signs. It seems that he lost his daughter so he called off the search teams.

Naruto appeared in his den and opened the sack which and was surprise to what he found. It was a blue haired girl with no pupils in her. Her eyes were white with tint lavender in them. Her mouth was gagged with a cloth and her hands were bound behind her.

He dumped her out of the bag to see it there was anything else. Hinata landed on her front but since her hands were behind her, she hit her face but managed not to get cut. She then tried to get on her feet by using her feet to push herself up.

When naruto looked at what she was up to, he saw her raise her but in the air which reminded him of the fox and the cat plus her hair was blue too. 'This is what it looked like with kyuubi. Plus it looked fun for others too.' He had caught women with purple hair and a guy with silver hair doing it. They seemed to be having fun until he was done which he told her he don't want to do it with her anymore. As soon as he called her a whore, she sent snakes out of her sleeves in which he managed to escape.

He quickly took his clothes of behind her. As soon as she fell flat, he grabbed her pants and panties then drew them down. This action causes the girl to tremble with fear. She didn't know why someone would pull her clothes down.

Naruto looked for a hole that could fit his meat pole in. He found one but it didn't seem like it could fit. He then found the other one and pushed himself in her just as the fox did feeling such a warm feeling. He lifted her bottom half of the body before repeating what the fox and cat did. He felt a resistance but pushed through ignoring the muffled screams. He thought it was a good sign. He didn't even notice the blood dripping between her legs. He subconsciously sped up enjoying the feeling he never experienced before. That's when he felt a built up as he was about to pee. This felt like an appropriate place so he chose to pee in her. He grunted before releasing. The pleasure went through his body like shock waves. He then leaned over to her neck then bit down channeling some of his chakra. She blacked out in pain. A strange mark appeared on her neck where he bit her. It was shaped like a pair of animal teeth. This was a mating mark based on his information and by doing this he would mark her as his own. Yes she would be fun to play with indeed. The seal faded away sinking into her skin. He removed the ropes from her arms, the clothes she had on, and the cloth from her mouth. He picked up and move her on his bad made from leaves and branches. He lay down then placed her on top of him inserting his stick in her before going to sleep.

When hinata woke up, the first the noticed was something sticking inside of her and someone's body under her. She move which caused him to moan a little. She also felt weak in the knees which cause her to fall back on his manhood. This awakened him. She stood there petrified at him. He smiled with his razor sharp teeth.

She felt him stiffen again. She knew she would have another painful session unless she begged.

"Please let me go. I want to go home to my family." Her eyes watered up. Naruto was going to say no regardless but then he thought about it. He could get her anytime he wanted so why not.

"Sure but first get dressed and don't tell anyone ok. Tell them a mysterious man saved you and let you go when it was safe enough ok. Also you are now officially my sex slave in which you will fulfill my desires." He pulled out a little before pushing back again. He put two fingers near her mouth. "Suck on it now my slave." She complied with sucking on his finger. "Pleasure me and I might release you. And don't cry." She started bouncing just a little so it would be painless but he started moving his hips too. She thought this would go one for hours but 10 minutes later he came. He placed a finger on the spot where the seal was and applied a little chakra. He was now accessing her emotions. Her emotions ranged from fear of him doing whatever he did to her and then to anger for him hurting her. He laid her on the bed and pinned her down.

"Now, now my little sex kitten, it hurts now but you will end up doing this later. What is my kitten's name anyway?" He grazed his sharp teeth against her neck to make her shudder.

"Hi-Hinata hyuga" she replied fearing what he might do if she didn't answer him.

"Come one hinata, don't fear me; I only did what you would have done later on. It would have still hurt when you did. It always hurt the first time now it won't hurt anymore." While he said this to her, he was feeding a little youki into her slowly making him the object of her desires. He wanted to make sure this blue headed beauty becomes his to please and sure enough, it seems to be working. Her anger at him vanished and all was left was fear. He started adding more chakra to her desire but not too much as to harm her.

"Look my little kitten, I will release you so don't fear me." He used his tongue to lick the spot where the seal is while applying a small dose of chakra and her fears were now gone. All he had to do was pump youki into her desires a few more times and she will be his and only his. He then slammed his lips into hers sticking his tongue in hers tasting her sweet vanilla taste from her mouth. He broke the kiss with a smile.

"Oh man you are some good stuff. You may leave now but remember, I'll be there another time so go." She got dressed and ran as fast as she could.

As soon as she was at the gate, the guards sent someone to alert her father. They questioned her happened in which she told them what she was told to say.

Three days later, the raikage of kumogakure supposedly caught wind at his ninja's dying. He sent demands to have the body of who killed his ninja's. Leaf however did not know who did it. They sent images of the scene that they were killed by something rather than someone. The raikage didn't believe them until he sent a few ninja's to investigate. He was angry for not obtaining the hyuga and since leaf didn't kill his men, he couldn't get compensation from them. He wished he knew what killed them since they were jounin. He would have to try again but next time it would be without the help of kumo as he was replaced by someone else who wasn't obsessed with the byakugan.

He himself would travel there with his two most loyal men. He couldn't wait to grab the little breeding machine and get his kage position back. He laughed internally at the thought of hyuga warriors in kumo. The trip for him took two days to get to the forest near the village. He knew going there right now was a bad idea so he decided to sit around for a few days before commencing his operation. He sent his two men out for hunting as he himself went off to sleep never to wake again due to the fact that a tail came from the shadow on the floor behind him and punctured his heart killing him instantly. His stealth had indeed improved. He creates two clones and had them kill his two men when they were in a position where they couldn't defend themselves. Now that he had three bodies, he wanted to try something he thought of.

He used of his guards first. He used youki to access his memories. He gained a little before he accidently melted the brain. He used the second guard but less youki. He went through his memories which showed up like a screen. He looked through the ones about his village, things he learned such as things from a book called the bingo book which naruto had several different ones, and other information naruto looked for that he thought was important. He did the same for their leader and got a lot more information out of him.

With the knowledge he had, he got dressed in all black with a white fox mask he stole. It seems as if there were people willing to buy these bodies. He looked in the bingo book about the third raikage which had a bounty of 10 billion dollars. The other two wasn't important so he took the raikage body top where they get the cash from which was a place not too far from where he was. He put the body in a bag and slung the body over his shoulders then using the wind to keep himself standing upwards, he went to the spot where he saw a man at the counter. The man at the counter saw him then of course the bag. The boy looked about ten years old.

"Hello young man, how may I help you? Do you need any help?"

"Yes I would like the cash for this man." He dumped the body on the floor which caused the man to gasp. There right in front of him was the raikage who was just replaced. Did kumo kill the old leaders and dump those places. He didn't know about how they run things but right now he had a chance.

"Ah yes, please come to the back of please." He led him into a back area where he inspected the body. There were several things he needed to expect to make sure it was real which after spotting them, it was confirmed that this body was no fake.

"Alright young man, I'm going to wire this to an account in which I will create for you. I need you to come over here and give me your name or an alias. First give me a name."

Naruto thought about it. This would be a name that he would be known for when he became the greatest. He thought of his abilities and a name which would compliment them. He looked up to the man and replied "Shadow demon". The man wrote it down.

"Is there anything else you want to be known about you?" Naruto shook his head 'no'. The man filled in the other information himself before creating an account for him then wiring the money to it.

Name: Shadow Demon

Age: ?

Village: ?

Description: As for description, He put boy dressed in all black and wears a white fox mask.

Brought in the body of the third raikage

Naruto left the spot 10 billion dollars richer than before. Now he had enough money to get himself a large home but the next question is where.


	2. Chapter two: The foundation of towers

**Chapter two: The foundation of the tower part 1**

Naruto began thinking about a place where he could live. He wanted a place that could give him an advantage over his future enemies as he was sure he would gain. He then came up with that idea that it should be a dark area which a nice area could be a cave. Yes, a cave would indeed work and all he had to do was dig down in the cave thus making an underground cave. He only needed to learn how to build home which wouldn't be too hard for him as he probed through the minds of a few professional construction workers.

Using the memories he collected from his victims, he went to buy some supplies for building homes. He first created an army of clones to find a cave and began working on his soon to be new home. He sent some other clones to learn about buildings and things that could help him create a great home. When he got to the store, he bought so many supplies that he had to create another shadow clone army to bring them back to a cave his clones found in the mountains between fire country and wind country. With that, he began working on his two year project in which would result in a tower home going a few miles into the ground.

**4 years later **

Naruto had created his home and casted an illusion over it which was a kitsune ability which he learned that he received from kyuubi along with the ability to shape shift which he learned how to utilize from kyuubi's memories when he accessed more of it. He created one tower as soon as you enter the cave which went underground. After that tower was created, he stemmed nine towers that was connected to the first tower he created which he named it the main tower. The other towers connected to the main towers did not have any names yet but he promised himself that he would get one soon. Each tower was about 50 stories in height and as wide as 4 large houses which made him question himself as to why he created so many towers in the first place. He had yet to add anything inside those towers so they were empty except for the one he was currently working on which would be his own personal tower.

His tower which he named '**Dark realm**' was created in a way that it was dark throughout the tower. The tower was a complex one in which only he knew how to get around. His tower supported his darkness ability in which he could not only see but also sense anyone that is in darkness which the entire place was in. He thought about his other abilities in which he would still be able to use wind and water but fire was out of the question as it would illuminate the dark which would ruin the whole point of a dark tower. He transferred all his things from his den right near konoha to his new home.

After his tower was complete along with the other empty towers which took 2 years, he then trained non-stop. He created a taijutsu style that used deadly speed along with his sharp claws to shred his opponent in pieces. His ninjutsu consist of ones he created like his menacing balls that could cause much destruction. His control over darkness, wind, fire and water increased greatly. He also found out he had a strong affinity towards fire just as the old kyuubi did which he decided to use outside the tower. His overall skills were about high jounin but if he was to go all out, he would at least be low kage despite having more chakra than several kages combined. That didn't mean anything as he did not know how to control all of it thus making it useless. Kyuubi on the other hand did know how to control it thus making him as strong as he was.

10 year old naruto was seen heading to suna to find some associates as he got tired of being alone. He wanted someone who wouldn't hate him and going to konoha would not give him that as everyone knew who he was. Everyone in konoha hated him so going there wasn't a good idea. In suna he would have a higher chance as people did not know who he was. He would also be able to fill those empty towers in.

Naruto slowly made his way across the desert while cursing inwardly for their lack of shadows and their fiery hot sun. The shadows that they did have wasn't enough for him right now as he did not master his shadow ability on that level in which he would have been able to use any shadow despite how light it was. He looked up and saw that he was close to his destination in which he picked up his pace in which when he was close enough, he used his shape shifting ability to transform himself into his old self before the transformation minus the whiskers. He arrived at the gate to see someone selling straw hats which he bought one to shield away the sun.

He began exploring the village for a while taking in the scenery which seemed dull in his opinion. It didn't seem lively which made him ask as to why he traveled there in the first place. Seeing nothing interesting happen he turned around to leave only for his ears to pick up on a word he thought he would never hear.

"Demon"

His head whipped around for his possible victim only to see a scene that reminded him of his life in konoha. It was a red headed boy around his age if he didn't look older. The boy had his head down while the people around him glared at him and threw in some curses as he walked by. Naruto also noticed that none of the people got physical which made him curious as to why. He slipped into the crowd with a small pebble in which he secretly launched at the boys stomach only to have sand intercept it. The people seeing the sand panicked and ran screaming about shukaku attacking which confused naruto at first until he remembered his own life. It was then the pieces came together that made him realize that the boy held the one tail demon within him. He extended his senses in which he discovered that he and the demon did not merge thus they were separate entities. Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the red head boy was staring at him until their eyes connected.

Naruto stared at his eyes which as mix between turquoise and sea foam green. It was a light green color which reminded him of a sea turtle. He also saw the pain and loneliness in his eyes. Naruto understood who he felt. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt compelled to help.

Garra on the other hand stared into naruto's dark blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean. He saw in his eyes understanding which made him confused as to what he understood about him. He was also curious as to why he didn't run away like the others. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't know about him and his demon which made a little hope spark within him. Maybe he would be friends with him but then again how long would he stay around if he found about his secret.

The two stared at each other for a while until naruto got tired of the silence.

"Hey you what's your name?" This confirmed to garra that he did not know him which means he probably didn't know about his demon either.

"I'm Garra of the sand. What is your name?"

"My name is naruto. Do you want to be friends?" This made that spark in garra brighten a little. Maybe he could have a friend after all. He looked at naruto before nodding. "Alright let's meet up at the park tonight. I prefer the night much better than this light." Naruto thought about it before changing his mind. "As a matter of fact, why not head over to your house and get to know each other there. Where is your home anyway?" Garra looked down a little not wanting to show his new friend that he lived on the streets but he didn't want to make it seem that he didn't want his friend near his home so he just lead naruto to his home. He led naruto to a dark alley where he had a cardboard box as a bed. He looked at naruto to see how he would react.

Naruto just looked around for a while before shaking his head. "I'll get a hotel and don't worry about paying. I have that all covered. Let's get you a place where we could get to know each other." Garra could only nod in which naruto told him to lead him to a hotel. But right before they left the alley, naruto casted a strong genjutsu over him so that people wouldn't recognize him. So the whole walk for garra was a surprise to him as he did not see those hateful eyes directed at him. He was curious as to why but couldn't find a reason. They soon paid for a hotel in which as soon as they did, they went to their room. Garra turned around just as naruto made a seal in which he saw a light appear around him before shimmering out of existence. This made him realize that he was under genjutsu which explained the lack of hateful glares. He began to wonder why naruto would do that.

"Why did you hide me under genjutsu naruto?" He was use to having someone walk next to him in which the next day their parents would turn them against him by telling them he was a demon. The sad part was that they would actually believe them seeing as they were their parents.

"Well I'm sure they wouldn't sell anything to you seeing as you do have shukaku sealed away inside you." Garra froze there on the spot. Naruto did know about the demon being sealed. He mentally prepared himself for something bad to happen to him which naruto guessed his line of thinking. "Relax garra I won't harm you. I had a demon sealed away within me too but my seal killed it and turned me into a demon." With that being said, naruto allowed his fox ears to come forward which shocked garra. Garra looked at his tails and began moving towards it out of curiosity. As soon as he was close enough, he touched one of them which were extremely soft. He soon began petting it which made naruto purr. He stopped then looked at naruto.

"Do they still treat you the same and what demon was sealed inside of you?" Seeing someone that was hated like him made him curious as to how many others had bad lives.

"I had kyuubi sealed inside of me and as for the treatment part, no they don't. I no longer live in 'that' village which could rot in hell for all I care. As a matter of fact, why don't you move in with me? I live in a tower in the middle of suna and konoha which was where I actually came from. It is hidden in the mountains. If you come with me, I will allow you to move in and I will also change one of my towers so that it compliments your ability. I could put a lot of sand in it so that any intruder coming in could be sensed by you. Right now I have 8 empty towers in which I want someone to fill them but they must be people I could trust. How does that sound? You could always visit this place for whatever reason you would want to but you'll always have a place to rest than that alley."

Garra thought about it for a while in which what was presented to him did sound nice. "That sounds great. Can I move in the tower now?" Naruto nodded before replacing a genjutsu over garra and leaving the village. He did not walk across the desert this time as garra used his manipulating of the sand in which he created a small sand boat which he made it move just like a real boat does. Once they were out of the sand, naruto took garra's arm before sinking into the shadows and traveling to one of the empty towers where he let garra explore his soon to be tower. He gave garra 4 hours to explore the tower which he used shukaku's eye to do so. As soon as he explore his new home, he started creating sand in which he made sure each floor of his tower had a their floors covered in sand. He had his sand cover every area that would allow his sand to fit. Naruto then told him to saturate the sand with his chakra in which with the knowledge he picked up on seals which wasn't much along with other information he found probing into people's mind, he created chakra stones which would store some of garra's chakra into them. Those chakra stones would circulate garra's chakra into the sand thus allowing him to sense anyone who stepped on the sand. As soon as garra finished the towers, naruto approached him.

"So garra, what are you going to name your tower? I named my tower the 'dark realm' because of the way I designed it. I'm going to customize my towers and yours so that it could be more battle related. I've been thinking about making these towers into nine battle towers in which we would have nine leaders. Each leader would have associates that would control a section of the tower if you want that of course. I could place our section all the way at the bottom thus forcing our guest to fight his or her way through our men. This would be like a huge tournament in which I will think of prizes to give away. What do you think of my idea?" Garra thought about all the information he was presented with.

"That sounds like a great idea. Also I would like to name my tower '**lost hope**'. When I think of sand, I think of the dessert and the long journey in which seems endless." Naruto thought about the name for a while before nodding at the name given to the tower. "Alright garra all you need to do is train until you are at least kage level which I'm not at right now. You'll need to work on your sand abilities until your control over it is inhuman or at a high level. I'll record the names of our towers on the entrances. He then went to the main tower in which he marked the names of two of the towers on their respective entrances. After doing so, he began thinking about the other towers in which he would like fill them in.

He also thought about how the tower would look when it was filled in. So far there was a sand tower and a dark tower. He would need 7 more unique towers along with helpers to make his towers popular. In order for him to do that, he would need to travel around and search for someone who could be the leader of a tower. But where would he go as he wasn't sure where he would find strong warriors. That's when he decided to just chose a random direction that was away from konoha and also suna in which he had already visited there. He soon went to see garra to tell him he would be gone for a while before leaving in a direction in which would land him in Kusa. **(This part is rushed as I was not concerned about this part. I used this part to incorporate Fu and Han as I found that they were outcast of their villages and loathed 'humans' which naruto is not for their treatments.)**

Naruto flew pass the trees as the wind passed through his hair. He loved the feeling of flying instead of jumping from branch to branch as it was not only a great experience but a faster way for him to travel as well. He slowly increased his speed for a while in which as soon as he spot a village up ahead, he slowed himself down until he was close enough then stopped. He walked the rest of the way. As soon as he got there, he walked into a scene of several low class ninjas who seems to be forcing people to hand over their money and personal belongings. Naruto was about to walk away until one of the men saw him.

"Hey you kid, get over here now." Naruto rolled his eyes before walking away. The man grew pissed at being ignored thus he grabbed naruto by his shoulder. This sealed his fate as naruto turned around and slashed his throat with his sharp razor nails. The other ninjas probably low chuunin level seeing their comrade die charged at him with a kunai in their hands. Naruto without moving his hands focused on the shadows in which he created tendrils which began to pierce the so called avengers. One by one, the people of the weakened village saw their robbers fall by boy who looked like 14 years old without getting a scratch on him. As soon as the last body fell, the people all ran over to him and began praising him.

Naruto did not know what to do with all these poor people throwing compliments and other things his way. But part of him enjoyed being treated well. He could not help but smile. Soon the people began making request.

"Can you do the same to their leader sir?"

"Please save our country."

"We need a strong hero like you sir."

Having hearing enough, naruto agreed to their wish. The people began to cheer of their new hero which ended up reaching the supposedly leader of the gang who did not seem pleased about a new hero taking out his men. He immediately sent more men only to have none of them come back. He had an idea of what happened to them based on the cheering people so he knew he needed to send stronger people. He then went to his contacts in which he got information about two villages who were about to get rid of people with demons inside of them because they were deemed a threat to them. The leader of the gang talked them over into selling them for his services then killing them. The two villages in hope to gain a large amount of sum agreed so they sent Fu of the seven tailed beetle and Han of the five tailed dolphin horse from Iwa and waterfall country. Each respective village placed death seals on them in which after the mission was over, the members that was sent with them would activate the seals thus ending their lives. The two along with their teammates began their trip to kusa which would take about 2 weeks to prepare and travel there.

Meanwhile naruto had gathered up some ninjas and began probing into their minds for information on who he was dealing with only to laugh at the image of a short fat man with a load of money which he would take as his project took 6 billion leaving him 4 billion left. He began thinking of ways to regain that money in which he decided to put that off later. He began probing into more minds of the ninjas until he found several bases that were created to block off any civilians and weaker ninjas but he was far from that. He made his way into the bases and raided them all which pissed off the leader even more as all of his money was nearly gone along with deeds to his businesses.

The leader began getting impatient as he waited for his ninjas to come take care of the problem. As soon they came, he sent them to look for a boy in whom he described to them and kill him. Fu and Han's demon told them about the demon inside each other which surprised the both of them. They looked around ignoring the glares from their teammates that was behind them ready to make the hand seal that would end their lives.

Naruto who waited in the shadows sensed the hatred directed to them but didn't know why until he reached out his senses in which he detected the seven tailed beast and the five tailed beast based on the knowledge he received from the kyuubi. He also saw a seal on their necks along with the fact that their teammates hands were formed in a hand seal in which he guessed would activate the seal that would do something to them. Naruto simple sunk into a shadow nearby and waited until they were close enough in which he pierced all but the two jinchuriki as he found out that was what he would have been if not for the whole replacing kyuubi thing. The two soon got into defensive positions ready to take on the person who killed their teammates, not that they cared and run for freedom.

"Relax I'm not going to attack you guys. I want to make you an offer. First I want to know your names and age. I'll start off first seeing as I'm a complete stranger. Hi I'm naruto and I'm 10 despite the fact that I look like I'm 14." The two turn around to see a boy who did indeed look to be about 14 years old. The female of the two spoke up.

"Hi I'm Fu and I'm 15 years old." Fu wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which were also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm like Shikamaru's. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back. Naruto thought she was beautiful which he began imagining her and his sex slave. He knew he couldn't easily mark her as his own as the demon would remove his influence over her.

This made his think back to hinata who he realizes that he forgot about her. He decided to leave her for a while then have her move into his tower in which he would make her stronger that she is. Maybe she could be more than a sex slave as he was almost guaranteed that their children would be the most beautiful children he would create. He could make her his mate in which he could use her to satisfy his needs. He would have to wait until he thought he was ready to take her away from her village as he was sure they wouldn't let someone like her go. He was snapped back to reality by the male of the two.

"Hi I'm Han and I'm 25 years old." Han wore heavily armored, wearing a so-called "steam armor" with a furnace on the back that emits steam. He has brown eyes and his armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Aside from his red armor, he also wears a red kasa that seems to be composed of the same material of his armor. Over his armor, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves.

"Alright Fu and Han, I will remove those marks from you necks and give both of you invitations to my towers. It isn't in any ninja village as I myself isn't loyal to one. It is located between konoha and suna in the mountains in which its current habitant is a jinchuriki as you." This shocked them greatly as the fact of their jinchuriki status wasn't common knowledge so how did the boy know. Naruto saw that they were about to say something and guessed what was on their minds. "As to how I know, I could sense them plus I was once like you but know I'm a complete demon. " With that he showed them his ears and tails before hiding them again. "So do you guys want to come? I mean where else would you get an offer like this one?" This made them think for a while in which fu was the first to make her choice.

"Alright I'll come with you plus going with you might seem safer than roaming around in the open for others to attack." Han agreed with her as well.

"Alright guys before we go to the tower I want you guys to take care of the leader while I gather the some things for this village before I go." Naruto went off to gather 80 percent of the valuables he took from the leader's base and gathered it in the middle of the village which he shot off a chakra ball in the sky before leaving. The small explosion in the sky caused people to look where it came from only to see a mountain of money and other valuables that would be enough to save their village. Naruto had took off to gather the 20 percent the leader had with him only to come to the site of a damaged base and a small mountain of cash and valuables set away from the base. There were dead bodies in which looked as if they were hit with something really hot as their flesh was melted off of their bodies while others looked as if they were poisoned judging by the color of their bodies. Naruto smiled at the possible leaders of two more towers. He then quickly sealed away the valuables in the scroll before placing it in his pocket. After making sure the scroll was secure, he grabbed their hands then moved to the closest shadow before sinking in it. All they saw was complete darkness before appearing in a different area.

It looked like steel reinforced hallways in which based on the size and how strong it seemed to indicate that it was mean for battle. Naruto smiled seeing that they had an idea of what the building was for.

"If you're guessing that the halls look like their meant for battle then you are correct. I am building several battle towers in which the leader will have full control over. I want 9 leaders in these towers with different abilities. So far I only have two of those towers filled in which one of them is my own and the other is the jinchuriki of shukaku. We named the towers '**dark realm**' and '**lost hope**'. I want you guys to think of a name in which would complement you abilities. You guys will also be in charge of changing the towers to adapt to your styles too. I will help the both of you in any way I can. Now first I want to know a little about your abilities. My abilities is the control over water which I could pull from air, fire which I got from my demon, water in which I could fly, and shadow in which I created my tower based on. Garra's tower is based on his earth and wind abilities." Naruto waited for one of them in which wasn't surprised that it was Fu.

"I have control over plant life and I also create my own poison and antidote from my own body. I could also create plant life with my chakra both poisonous and non-poisonous." She put on her thinking face for a while until she thought of a name to give her tower. "As for the tower name, I want to name it 'forbidden jungles'. Naruto nodded before looking over at Han.

"All my attacks are steamed based ones. My elements are water and fire as well. I would like my tower to be based on my steam attacks though but how would you do that in which would give me an advantage over others such as mist Nins if they were to be the ones that I would compete with? I mean I can't possible have water lying around the place in which they would use against me." Naruto thought about it for a second in which what he asked was a good question. If a mist Nin saw this then they could easily use this to their advantage. He thought more about it until an idea occurred.

"What if I used hot steam to cover the entire insides of the tower? You could also saturate the steam with your chakra so that you could sense them. As to how I would keep your chakra circulating in the air, I could create chakra stones just as I did with garra. I should do the same with my tower to create an unnatural darkness. As a matter of fact, I will create chakra stones for every battle tower so that our environment would complement our abilities." Naruto without hand seals created 200 clones to change Han's new tower and produce more chakra stones. He had Han follow the clones to get use to his new tower.

While his clones did that, naruto showed Fu to her new tower in which she began manipulating vines that were in the ground that slowly began covering the floors of her tower. As soon as the floors were covered in vines, she began growing plant life until her entire tower from the inside and outsides were covered in vines and plant life. As soon as the tower was complete, naruto's clones came in and installed the chakra stone. As soon as they were installed, naruto had Fu power them up before saturating the plants with her chakra in which the plants began producing several shades of smog which naruto guessed was poison. He left immediately so that he would never know whether or not his immune system could handle it or not which he wasn't going to find out anytime soon. He then dismissed the clones which the memories of Han's finished tower came back. Redesigning the towers wasn't hard as he made each tower that way.

Naruto soon called everyone to the main tower where he had his meeting. There in the same room as him was garra, Fu, and Han who began looking at each other.

"Alright guys, I've decided to create a system for use that would make things even for all of us. But before I begin, Han what did you decide to name your tower?"

"I've decided to name my tower 'clouded judgment'. Naruto smiled at the name.

"Alright, now that we have the names, I will have a clone record those names on the entrances your towers. Now to get on with how we will handle things around here. Those chakra stones which I installed into all the towers each contains your chakra allow you to shunshin in and out of the tower as you please. It also prohibits others to shunshin in and out meaning they would have to walk out. Before any of you ask as to how I am able to leave in and out all towers, I do not use shunshin. It is something else which I will not discuss about. The leaders of the towers will have complete control over that tower meaning I can't tell any of you how to run things around there. Whatever happens in that tower is totally up to you but do take care of the tower." He allowed the information to sink in for a bit before continuing.

"Also I've decided to add a large stadium at the bottom of each of your towers where you could really let lose. I will add some reinforcing seals as soon as I learn some strong ones. I'll need to find someone who knows about seals in which I found possible people. I will have to lure one of them out later but right now, we need to focus on one thing that is the purpose of going through the towers. People aren't going to come here unless they have some sort of purpose such as an ultimate prize. We need something along the lines of power since people do chase that a lot. I thought about what we could offer until I came across a section in the bingo book that caught my eye. It was kisame's profile. He was known for having a unique sword so I thought about each of us creating a sword with that contains a little bit of our abilities. An example would be if I created a sword that could extend with the shadows. This would give people the ability to stab the sword in any shadow area and extend it to their opponents thus killing them from behind."

The others in the room saw how effective that would be plus his plan with the towers sounded great thus they all agreed with going with his idea.

"Alright before you guys leave, I want each of you to get acquainted with your abilities until you are kage level or higher. A leader of anything has to be strong if he is to set an example for his followers so I want you all to train until you feel as if you are ready to take on a ninja on a high level Just look at the bingo books for reference. You are all dismissed now." They all left to train while naruto thought of ways to attract a sannin or more specifically orochimaru or jiraiya who was the better choice. Thinking about his choices, he decided to go with jiraiya. 'Now what do I know about jiraiya? Let's see, he's a super pervert and a sannin level of konoha that fought kyuubi. If I want to draw his attention, then I would need a giant pool of women or something similar to the kyuubi attack.' That's when an idea struck. He could use his full demon transformation near konoha until he gained their attention before transforming back into his partial transformation in which was basically his human form. He knew that the leader would call back jiraiya so that they could be ready for the next time he 'showed up' which was what the villagers would believe. From there, he would find a way to probe into his mind for information about seals to make his tower stronger. The more he thought about his plan, the more he thought that it just had to work.


	3. Chapter 3: The foundation of towers p2

**Chapter 3: The foundation of the tower part 2**

Naruto after making some revisions to his plan decided to execute them. He moved away from his tower and went to a good distance away from konoha before transforming into a black fox that was the same size as kyuubi. He then let his hate for the village flow through his killing intent which caused several things to happen.

**Konoha**

After naruto's departure, Hiruzen sent several ninjas to look for him as he would be able to execute him in about 6 years but was unable to find him. This caused many people to become unnerved as the 'demon' could strike at any moment. He had decided to crank up natsumi's training so that she would be able to combat kyuubi when he decided to return to have his revenge. He was not the only one doing this but the ninja council members as well.

Hiruzen had begun his 6 year training with naruto's twin sister from the day she was 4 starting with the basics such as unlocking her chakra and chakra control exercises. As soon as she was complete that, he then taught her shadow clones in which at first she was only able to produce 10 which was a lot for a child that was not yet a genin. He made her use her clones to study seals as a way to combat the demon. He began drilling to her how her brother was a demon now and would harm innocent people. Her reply pissed him off. Instead of hating the demon as he hoped, she said that she would change the demon's negativity into something positive. He stopped knowing he needed to find another way to prove that he needed to be killed in which he would try again later. He taught her how to utilize her wind and water elements in which was part of the scrolls that belong to her mother and father.

Her strength was at mid chuunin now which was currently higher than all the others including sasuke whose family he had to execute due to their plans to take over konoha for the uchiha clan. He and the elders ordered their loyal Uchiha Itachi to kill them all but Itachi left them alive much to their irritation and to top things off, he ran off leaving behind his little brother and mother in which they immediately marked him as a missing Nin. They sent jiraiya to exterminate him only for Itachi to disappear from off their radar which made them a little nervous now having a 'demon' and an uchiha prodigy as possible enemies.

Sasuke was at high genin bordering low chuunin while the others except sakura, Ami, and the civilians that went to the academy were at least mid genin bordering high genin levels. Sasuke was spoiled as a way to turn the 'last' Uchiha loyal. They did not consider mikoto who is sasuke's mother to be an uchiha as she did not activate her sharingan or so they thought. Mikoto knew she would be pressured into being used as a breeding stock if they ever knew about her sharingan being active. Mikoto had the same onyx eyes as an Uchiha along with dark blue hair that reached her mid back and pale skin. She was about "5" '9' with a well built body frame which causes her to get a lot of attention from the males. She was a jounin at one point but retired to take care of her family so many people considered her weak thinking that she let her skills dull over the years.

Hiruzen and the elders knew she wasn't weak but they prohibit her from rejoining the ranks as they did not trust her. She was the wife of the traitorous Fugaku so they believed that she was a part of his scheming but couldn't find the connection to her. They also prohibit her from teaching sasuke stating that they needed loyal ninjas to teach the last uchiha. She felt powerless in which she tried to move with her son only to get denied of her right stating that despite not having her sharingan active, she could still have children who probably can activate them thus making her an important asset to konoha. They even threatened to kill her should they leave thus she stayed with her son to try and comfort him. No matter how much it pained her on the inside, she was not allowed to tell sasuke the truth of the uchiha massacre. He believed what Itachi told him which was he was simply testing his strength. She began thinking about how to be more useful to her son but was snapped out of her thoughts by a large killing intent and a giant black fox the size of kyuubi appearing in the distance.

Everyone in konoha saw this thus a wide scale panic broke out. Hiruzen along with his anbu ran towards the direction at top speed. He had yet to make natsumi hate naruto and didn't have time to do so as it seemed the fox decided to attack on the day he would have been executed. Just as he was halfway there, the fox simple vanished in which he thought that the fox probably shrunk to a smaller size. They doubled their speed only to come to an empty spot where the fox was sighted. He made a silent command for them to fan out and look for him only to come up empty which made him thing that it was just a distraction thus they all high tailed it back only to find no sort of attack. These actions made him confuse as to why he would appear and disappear so quickly but he realized that if he was to attack then they wouldn't be prepared at all. He summoned enma and had him contact jiraiya and tell him to return immediately.

Two days later, naruto watched as jiraiya passed his tower which indicated that his plan was going as planned. He sunk into the shadows and followed him back to konoha in which led him to the towers. Naruto slipped in a walkie talkie in a corner before slipping back into his grey zone and listened to what was said.

Hiruzen sat in his chair and organized a few paper while jiraiya stood there to await the reason why his sensei called him back.

"Jiraiya, I have called you back because there was a sighting of a giant fox two days ago in which directed killing intent at us. He did not attack us which were a good thing but had he done just that, we would be in danger. This is proof that kyuubi had indeed taken over the boy's body so why can't you see that this isn't minato's son anymore. I trained you better than this so why is that you are ignorant to this. The fox killed your godson and put kushina into a comma so get over it. I need you to teach naruto's twin sister about seals so that she could at least prevent the village from being damaged. That damn stubborn girl keeps telling me that she will change the demon to be good. I won't be able to rely on her so I'll have her produce kids with sasuke whether she likes it or not. She is no longer as useful as I thought she would be. And before you object, let me remind you who gave you a pass to go as you please and who can take that pass away." That stopped jiraiya from objecting as he did not want to feel tied down to one place for too long.

"When will you make her produce kids sensei?" There was a lot of disgust in his voice which Hiruzen picked up on but ignored as that didn't matter to him.

"I will have her produce when she is 16 years old which she would be able to produce without problems. Right now I want you to make her stronger so that she would be able to defend her children after giving birth to them but don't make her too strong just in case we need to eliminate her. After all we can't have her on par with her father or her mother as we wouldn't be able to bend her to our will." Jiraiya nodded at that before leaving Hiruzen.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about what was said about his granddaughter which Hiruzen did not know about that family relation. He also thought about what was said about his grandson and began thinking, 'Did the seal manage to break?' The thought of kyuubi coming back scared him as who would be willing to not only give their life up to seal kyuubi away but also have said demon sealed into their child. He would have bet that he would make his granddaughter do the sealing and as for the child, it would be the one she would produce with the uchiha. This thought made him disgusted at his sensei. He wished he could have been there for the boy then maybe he could have made sure the seal was ok but his sensei told him that konoha needed him more. That was the only reason he left. He still wondered why kushina still hadn't awoken from her comma. But then again she was suppose to be dead as ripping a demon from anyone's body was suppose to kill that person but then again the Uzumaki was known to have longevity which allowed them to live years beyond human expectation.

The thought of the Uzumaki clan made him sad. The reason the Uzumaki clan was destroyed was because Hiruzen denied their pleas when Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo all attacked their village which Uzushiogakure at that time were leaf allies. Hiruzen thought selfishly of his own village thus he did not send any of his forces to get killed in a losing battle as he considered it. Plus the small Uzumaki clan was getting too powerful in which Hiruzen not being able to control them left them to fend for themselves. So when the attack began, they were outnumbered 1:100 in which after a few hours, they were destroyed thus leaving kushina as a one of the few survivors. They of course made her a jinchuriki seeing as mikoto who was her mother was able to contain it. He made his way to natsumi not noticing the eyes that followed him.

Naruto tailed his target who he found was suppose to be his godfather. Based on what he heard, he did not seem to hate him but that didn't matter anymore. He also thought about what was said about him having a twin sister who did not hate him. Then came the part where they would use her as a breeding stock which he would not allow. He would take her away as soon as she was finished her training. He followed Jiraiya until they got to a large mansion with seals. Jiraiya bit him thumb before wiping it on the seal which allowed him access. Naruto slipped into Jiraiya's shadow and tailed him until they reached the training grounds where he saw a girl that looked just like him without the feral look and color streaks which made hime smile.

He then sat back and watched as jiraiya taught her complex seals for the rest of the day or so he thought. Right as he took a nap, jiraiya who had a nagging feeling began to meditate a little in which he tensed a little. He went back to teaching natsumi but stayed on alert. When he was done, jiraiya went into the mansion where he sat back and relaxed. Naruto saw this as an opportunity but was cut off by Jiraiya's voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto created a cloak out of pure shadows as to cover his appearance before stepping out. Jiraiya was up and standing in a defensive position by now which naruto cursed inwardly at.

"How long did you notice I was here and how long?" He was curious as to how he was found as not even the raikage he killed was able to do that.

"At first I didn't know you were following me but I had a nagging feeling due to my sage training. When I was teaching natsumi, I decided to go with my nagging feeling in which I used my sage ability which I detected you with. Had it not been for that, you would have been undetectable to even me Jiraiya of the sage. Now back to my question, why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at the cloaked teen in front of him. He tried to think of reasons he would be at the namikaze compound in which he guessed he was here for his goddaughter which raised a few question such h as, 'Do the other villages know about Minato having children? No that can't be that but what else would the reason.' His answer that he received was not one he expected.

"I'm actually here for you Jiraiya of the sannin." This did not make sense as he knew his name and his reputation.

"Are you so arrogant that you think you could take me on you little punk?" His fist clenched as he said this.

"No Jiraiya-sama, I am merely here to probe through you mind for information about reinforcing seals for buildings along with other seals in which I would be able to have fights inside of a building with destroying it completely. You are a seal master by the way. That is my reason for coming here." Jiraiya saw no deception in his words but thought about what he said.

"How could you probe into people's minds? Are you a member of the yamanaka clan?" He never heard of a yamanaka with shadow abilities unless a yamanaka and a Nara member had a child but the Nara clan could never sink into the shadows so who was this individual?

"I am neither from that clan nor the nara if you're guessing about my shadow ability. I just have a technique that allows me to read minds without harming the person." Jiraiya absorbed what was said in which didn't seem like much to ask for but he did not want a village like Iwa to use it on their village before attacking theirs.

"What villages are you associated with?"

"I am not associated with any village and won't be anytime soon. These seals are for a building outside of a ninja village which I will not tell you where it is as it is a secret for now." Jiraiya didn't know what to think about a building outside a ninja village. People who did this were usually weapon makers trying to make some money by selling weapons to all ninja villages rather than just the one they were associated with but this kid did not look like a weapon maker.

"What would I gain if I gave you these seals? I mean you can't expect to get something without giving something up." Naruto had to think about what to give him. After thinking it over, he decided to give jiraiya a technique he got from probing through the mind of the raikage.

"What if I gave you knowledge of a sealing technique that is used in kumo?" This made jiraiya stop and think. He was always curious as to how kumo sealed away their tailed beast so this sounded like a great offer.

"Alright how about you give me the knowledge first then I'll give you mine?" Naruto shook his head at this.

"I have a better idea. I'll use my technique to feed that information while taking the information I need from you." Jiraiya seeing no ill intent accepted this offer. Naruto had jiraiya sit down in which he began the process. He gave jiraiya exactly what he wanted while he not only took out information about sealing but he went through information of his personal life to find out how he became his godfather. What he found shocked him greatly. His father was the one who sealed away kyuubi with the help of his mother kushina who was in a coma. He saw a letter in which his father wanted him to protect his sister with his power and be seen as a hero which that request was spat on. Then he saw the one responsible for his suffering who was the sandaime himself which made him grit his teeth. The more he probed into his life, the more he found out about his clan's betrayal in which they were left to die at the hands of three villages, his mother holding kyuubi before him, and the reason why his godfather or rather his grandfather as he was the father of minato wasn't there with him. He stopped probing through his mind as he had enough information. He decided that he would fetch his mother and leave with her to try and awaken her. He stepped back from jiraiya who was nursing a small headache from receiving new information. Jiraiya looked up to see the boy no longer there. 'That technique is something I need to find out about. Maybe Inoichi would know something about this.' He soon got up and left to confront Inoichi about it.

Meanwhile naruto made his location to where his mother was held through the shadows. When he reached his destination his breathe was caught in his throat. There his mother was right in front of him. Based on Jiraiya's memories, this was defiantly her. She looked peaceful as she laid there. Kushina's skin was fair. She had a slender but highly feminine build. She had long, bright-red hair that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that was parted to the left of her face by a hair clip. This beautiful woman was his mother. He stroked her hair as if she was the most precious person to him. He began thinking about how his life would be like if she was around. He let his shadow cloak fade away thus then allowed his tails and ears to reveal themselves. He began to stroke his mother's cheek with his tail in which he discovered how smooth her skin was. He picked her hand up and began massaging it before placing a kiss on her forehead. He soon placed her hands by her side and began moving his hand away but froze when her hand placed a weak grip on his.

His heart began to race as he heard a groan escape her mouth. He looked at her face and saw her eye lids slowly opening until their eyes met in which purple with ripples stared into blue ones. By now tears were leaking from his eyes which he did not realize until her hand drifted to his face and wiped it away.

"Naruto is that you?" Her voice came out rasp which indicated that she hadn't spoken in years. Naruto looked for a glass in which he pulled water from the air to fill it up. He walked over and leaned her up so she could drink from it. When she was done, naruto hugged her.

"Yes it is me, naruto. I wished you were here for me to save me from the hate." He then broke down and cried. Kushina seeing her son in pain rubbed his back for comfort until he stopped crying. Naruto leaned back and wiped away his tears thus giving her time to look over his appearance.

"Naruto what happened to you? Why do you look like that?" Naruto sensing not hate decided to just tell her.

"Kyuubi was sealed in me whom ended up being killed by the seal. I absorbed his power and became the new kyuubi." He looked over to gauge her reaction in which she smiled.

"At least your father could rest in peace knowing that his sacrifice was not in vain. Where are we anyway?"

"We are just about to leave konoha. The people including the sandaime wanted to kill me when I reached 10 but I left early before that could happen. They don't even know that I'm here so I will take you out of here. As for my twin sister, we will leave her here for a while until they are finished training her then I will get her before she is used as a breeding stock which I overheard Hiruzen telling jiraiya about. He will have her and sasuke produce at the age of 16. Right now Jiraiya is sent to teach her but is limited to how much he could teach her. He doesn't want her too strong so they could eliminate her when the feel like it." Kushina weakly clenched her fist in anger. Naruto seeing this tried to calm her down which worked. "Don't let it bother you. I have everything covered. I will move you to where I live now." Naruto used his tails and picked her up which surprised her of how strong his tails were especially when they looked so fluffy. Naruto sank into the shadows before appearing in the main tower.

"This is where I and a few others live at. It isn't complete yet but it is almost there. This tower is the entrance that leads to the nine towers I created. Each tower is 50 stories and counting. So far I filled in 4 of those towers in which will become battle towers. These towers are created based on our abilities. I will let you meet the leaders. You see each tower is run by a single person. I need 5 more people to run the other towers. They need to be strong enough to do so." Kushina absorbed all that was said and couldn't help but be impressed. Having a battle tower also seemed to reignite something inside of her that was her need to slice and dice with her blade but sadly she did not have it with her. She would have to recreate a blade again.

"After regaining my strength is it possible if I became a leader of one of those towers Musuko?" Naruto thought about it for a while. Based on Jiraiya's memories, she was trained by his grandmother tsunade on his father's side in medic in which she surpassed that level due to her sealing skills in which the Uzumaki clan was famous for. He also discovered that he had the mokuton bloodline in which he would figure out how to use. That ability would help him create things much faster than before which means a whole final battle stadium for each tower would surely be possible now and would be created within a day.

"Sure Kaa-san but you will have to not only change it to suit your style but also name the tower yourself. Now let's go meet the others who are training." Naruto created three shadow clones and sent them to gather Fu, Han, and garra into the main tower. Naruto took his mom to the meeting room in which he placed her into a chair next to him and allowed her to lean on him as she had not regain her strength yet. It was there he waited until the three leaders appeared in a swirl of steam, vines, and sand. They all took a seat in which Han's eyes widened at the person in front of him but he had to confirm this.

"Is that you Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a. SS-ranked ninja the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero or Red Death? I heard you were on par with the yondaime having been taught by tsunade of the sannin. Weren't you supposed to be dead and what are you doing here rather than konoha?" Naruto was the one to answer his question.

"Well she is as whom you say she is and as to why my mother is here which I found out not too long ago, she is here to take leadership of a tower after she regains her strength. Fu seeing as you know about plants more than I do, could you speed up the process with special herbs. She has been in a coma for years now." Fu nodded before leaving to create herbs for her. Kushina looked over the group in which her eyes landed on garra. She motioned for him to come to her which he did.

"Why does it look like you haven't slept in day's child?" Garra looked at naruto as if asking permission to tell her which he nodded for him to do so.

"It is because shukaku won't allow me to sleep. The seal was not strong enough to keep him from influencing me so I have to stay awake."

"As soon as I recover, I will fix your seal so that you could sleep. Tell me, where is your parents?"

"My mother died because they sealed the demon away in me when I was still inside of my mother. As for my father, he is the leader of the village who hates me. He thinks of me as the demon itself." His voiced was filled with sadness not fit for a child. She simple reached up and began pulling him which he moved to where she was trying to him to. As soon as he was close enough, kushina pulled him into a warm hug. Garra stiffened at this type of contact but soon melted into it as it felt nice.

"If you want to you could call me Kaa-san. Tell me child, what is the name of my second son?"

"My n-name is garra." Garra felt embarrassed for stuttering like that. He felt another pair of arms embraced him which made him look up only to see that it was naruto who was hugging him in a way that he saw an older brother do to his younger brother which made him smile.

Han looked at the scene with a smile. It seems that the legendary Red death had a soft side for family unlike the rumors of her being a totally heartless killing machine. He soon turned away and went back to training. He unlike the others was already at low kage level which his village didn't know about. They knew he was at least at the level of high jounin but never low kage level.

Kushina then released garra lifted his shirt. Garra seeing what she was trying to do forced his sand to leave his skin. She looked over and instantly saw the many flaws of his seal and began formulating plans in which she would fix it. After doing so, she mentally chose a way she would go about it later after she recovered.

"Alright garra, as soon as I regain enough strength to fix the seal, I will have naruto summon you here. I need to ask Fu how long I will be weakened."

"You will be up and running in one week Lady Kushina."

"Kushina is just fine but a week is all I need right?"

"Yes all you have to do is take my special herbs and you'll be ok in a week." Kushina weakly nodded at this and took it as good news.

"Well garra I will need two weeks until I'm prepared to do the sealing. I need to make sure it is done right. Right now, I need to recover." She took the herb from her which was made in the form of tea and sipped it only to almost spit in out. Fu of course knew it was nasty.

"Ignore the taste as it will help you in the end. I'll get back to training now if you don't mind. I'll also leave the rest of the herbs on the table." She left a small box on the table before taking off.

**Konoha**

Jiraiya had gone straight to yamanaka compound where he met Inoichi. Inoichi seeing jiraiya at his front door with a serious face knew this wasn't a social visit.

"What's going on? Judging by your serious face, it is something important and the fact that you are hear means it has something to deal with us." Jiraiya nodded in which Inoichi motioned for him into his home. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well today I was visited by someone with the ability to probe into people's minds much at a fast rate plus have control over shadows that surpasses the Nara clan. Not only that but he could feed information from his mind into another person just as he did with me along with sinking into the shadows in which I was only able to detect due to my sage abilities. Otherwise he would have caught me off guard and to top things off; he doesn't have an alliance with any villages." Inoichi thought about what jiraiya just told him.

"Did you tell the others this new information? If he has such abilities then the hokage could surely be in danger if he is an enemy. Is he an enemy of ours?" Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders which caused Inoichi to sigh.

"We need to tell the council about this immediately to see what their opinion on the matter is." Jiraiya then summoned several toads in which he made several notes telling the person he sent them to come to the chambers immediately. After that, Inoichi told his wife that he and jiraiya was headed to the council chambers before heading off. When they reached the doors to the council chambers, they opened it to see everyone already there. Inoichi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright I have called you all here because it seems jiraiya confronted me on an issue that could potentially hurt us or help us. It seems there is a person out there with abilities that might surpass the Yamanaka and the Nara clans. That person by what I was told could not only read minds and transfer information back and forth but he could do what no Nara member has been able to do. He's able to sink into the shadows in which jiraiya told me if it wasn't for his sage mode, he wouldn't have been able to detect him. Jiraiya told me that he had no association with any village at all. I brought this up to hear your opinions." The others thought about the information that was given to them. Tsume then decided to ask something that wasn't mentioned.

"What about his scent? Can't we possible track him by scent or by using the kikaichu bugs? I mean if we could find him then we could offer him a place here and have him produce children. How old is he anyway?"

"He looked to be between the age of 12-14 years old" answered jiraiya.

"Well, tell me where you met him so I could get his scent."

"He was the one to actually meet me. He managed to sneak into the namikaze compound using my shadow in which I discovered him when I was training natsumi. He actually came here for me for the purpose of trading information on sealing. I gave him a reinforcement seal for homes and he gave me one of kumo's seal techniques that they used to seal their jinchuriki away. It is similar to suna's tea kettle but they use a pot instead."

The others saw this as a good deal but not Hiruzen. If this boy was able to probe minds then he would have taken more than just those low level seal techniques. He could have taken every he knew such as techniques, konoha's secrets, the yondaime's prized technique that was the rasengan, and information about the yondaime's wife and daughter. That made him froze in his track. Nobody really checks on kushina as she was in a coma on life support. Nobody really cared as she showed no signs of waking up but what if he was able to do what they failed to do. With that last thought, he took off to the hospital in which the ninja council members along with the elder's homura, Danzo, and koharu followed behind wondering why he just simple took off running. When they reached the hospital they began to wonder why he was heading there except for jiraiya who had an idea by now.

They ran until they came upon kushina's room in which the pieces began falling into place. The assailant could have gone after the yondaime's wife in which was confirmed as soon as they opened the door and found an empty bed. Not only had that happen but Tsume and Kuromaru picked up on a scent they never expected to come across again which made them growl. Shibi's kikaichu bugs began to buzz which shibi picked up the fact that they were nervous with the small chakra residue. Hiruzen turned to the buzzing noise and growling duo. Tsume was the one to tell him.

"It's that demon brat naruto. I never forgot his scent even after several years passed. His scent is also near the bed along with kushina's." Hiruzen smashed his fist into the wall out of pure rage which he managed to create a crater in the wall.

"That damn demon was here? How the hell did he get in here without being noticed?" Shikaku then pieced it together.

"He must be the one with the shadow ability and the ability to probe through minds. He must had used jiraiya to gain that knowledge which means he could have taken more knowledge than you thought jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya after hearing this cursed himself. Hiruzen was shaking in range until a thought occurred.

"Wait a minute; did you remove the tracker from her jiraiya?" Jiraiya saw where this was going shook his head. "Then we should be able to find not only her but also the demon in which we could kill it. First we need to find its location then we could train sasuke and have him kill the demon once and for all." The others agreed with what he said. Danzo on the other hand had other thoughts.

'Maybe I could make that demon bend to my will in which I would have a powerful tool under my thumb.'

They all made their way to the communication tower in which they would be able to pick up the signal of the tracking device as long as it was not pass suna. Within minutes the picked up the signal in river country in the areas where mountains were at. That is where Hiruzen marked. He told a few people to tell them when they moved as soon as they did. After doing so, every ninja council member went to crank up their children's training to battle the demon later.


	4. Chapter 4: Start of chuunin exams

**Chapter 4: Start of chuunin exams**

**3 years later **

Naruto and the others who had help with their demons reached levels beyond kage and even surpassed kushina in terms of raw strength. This would have separated them from her in leaps had it not been for her rinnegan which with the combination of earth and water she was able to utilized mokuton and her seals that allowed her to subdue them. This placed her on the same level as them or even higher. Naruto had yet to fill in 4 of his towers which he wanted to do so soon. He had also awakened his mokuton ability and his rinnegan which was blue. He used his rinnegan and mokuton ability to create the battle arenas at the bottom of each towers just as he said he would have done along with adding a cylinder base area that was 5 stories high and as wide as 12 houses. He had help from his mother in building this in which became their hospital. Naruto with the knowledge on seals though he was nowhere near the level kushina was on made sure all the towers had reinforce seals on them to make sure the towers stayed in mint condition.

Kushina had also fixed garra's seal along with the others whose seal weren't as bad as garra but it was still slightly weak. This allowed garra to sleep in which the rings that was once surrounding his eyes faded away. Not only had that but his automatic defense still worked for him.

Naruto and the others had kushina create blades based on the ability they chose in which would be the prize the person who manages to defeat them would receive. Naruto's prize sword was aligned with his shadow ability, in which would allow the user to transport through the shadows but not like naruto. For them, they would stab the sword into a dark area and focus on a location which would appear in the form of a shadow pool. As soon as that person stepped in the pool, they would sink in that spot and appear to the area they focused on. Garra's sword when stabbed into the ground can be extended with sand. Fu's blade produced venom that was extremely hard to cure. Han's sword shot steam from the tip of his blade. His blade was hollow yet strong enough to fight with. Kushina's sword looked like a regular katana but it allowed her to extent with the water from the air along with a wind based ability that naruto contributed. The two allowed her to add an ice blade to her katana thus making it deadly. All she needed was a dab of chakra in which the more she added, the longer her blade got.

Each blade was placed in their tower's final arena in which would open as soon as the host was unable to battle. What would actually happen is that if the leader was unable to battle meaning dead or unconscious, the chakra stones would shut off until the leader was up again. As soon as the chakra stones shut off, then the shield protecting the sword will open thus leaving the sword exposed. As long as the chakra stones were shut down, then the sword would be exposed to anyone.

Naruto also had kushina create an extra blade in which he dropped it off in a random location for anyone to find. That sword allowed the user to extend it through the shadow and stab the opponent as long as they are near the shadows. The blade unlike the others was a small one. It was a small dagger with a black blade and white handle with a small black swirl as a symbol. The blade radiated with power in which naruto was sure someone would have found it by now. It was confirmed when the blade was no longer there in the area he left it which made him smile knowing someone would become stronger with that blade.

**Konoha**

Hiruzen stared at the area where his tracker was even after 3 years. He had several members of the inuzuka clan confirm that naruto's scent was still strong which indicated he was there. The scent came from a cave in which was where he believed he lived. He told the council members about this in which would have began planning something had not jiraiya deliver the news on orochimaru creating a village that would be competing in the upcoming chuunin exams.

Hiruzen and the others put killing naruto to the side as orochimaru would be attacking soon based on the information jiraiya gathered. He also had to worry about natsumi and sasuke as he was sure orochimaru would go after sasuke and naruto would go after natsumi just as he did with kushina which he believed her to be dead by now since she did help in the sealing of said demon into a human body.

Natsumi's strength was at high chuunin level if she was to go all out. Sasuke was at solid low chuunin while the others except sakura, Ami, and the civilians that went to the academy were at high genin levels. Natsumi and sasuke would have gotten stronger if the sandaime had not place restrictions on them. This didn't seem to bother natsumi as she saw this as a challenge to get as strong as her father and mother did when they were on her own but this did bother sasuke as he would not be able to kill Itachi this way. He needed power and a lot of it fast. Being placed on a team was one thing but these d-ranked missions were just too much. Yes they were made into teams which go as following.

Team Kakashi:

Natsumi, sasuke, and sakura

Team Kurenai:

Hinata, Kiba, and shino

Team Asuma:

Ino, Shikamaru, choji

Sasuke after painting the last of the fence marched up to kakashi.

"I demand a higher mission and not these chores." He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yeah sasuke is the best he needs better missions." This came from his weak teammate sakura. Natsumi didn't say much on the situation but she did agree with what sasuke said. Kakashi sighed before he complied.

"Alright I will go see the hokage about getting us a c-ranked mission so let's go." He motioned them to follow him to the towers. As soon as they got there, kakashi went straight to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I believe my team is ready for a c-ranked mission so is it possible that I receive one now? They can't possible get stronger doing chores for too long plus it is required if we are to take the upcoming chuunin exams which would bring in a crowd if the last uchiha was here." Hiruzen thought about it.

"Fine I will give you the c-ranked mission I wanted to give away. Come on in." An old man in his 50's stepped into the room. He wore a grey shirt, round glasses, baggy pants, and sandals. He reeked of sake which made several noses turn.

"What, I ask for ninjas not little brats. Look at that kids hair; it reminds me of a chicken's ass. The girl with pink hair would make a bathroom rug than a ninja. And the blonde looks better stacking bags at a market." Just as the genins were about to retaliate, kakashi stepped in.

"Don't worry sir, this is one of the best genin teams plus I', a jounin so you will be safe."

"I hope so because I am Tazuna the great bridge builder." He did a silly pose which made everyone present sweat drop. Kakashi turned towards his team.

"Alright guys, I need you all to prepare for a long journey ahead. You have about 30 minutes to get ready and meet me at the gates." Natsumi and sasuke leapt out of the window while sakura ran out the door and took the stairs. Kakashi grabbed the client and used shunshin in which he went straight to the gate where he waited until his students came which they did right on time.

As they made their way to wave country which turned out to be their destination, sakura fired off questions to tazuna about his village in which in order to shut her up, kakashi told her about the 5 great nations. As that was over, he sensed two chuunin level ninjas in the pond. He wanted to know who they were after so he pretended to not notice them. Just as the group walked by, the duo pooped out of water just to get nailed in the head by sasuke and natsumi who had sensed their genjutsu. The two went down without a fight. Kakashi had to really check to see if these guys were chuunin level as the speed in which they went down was pathetic. After checking over their faces which confirmed that they were chunins, he summoned pakkun to alert the village about the two chunins. He then tied them up before continuing the mission not knowing who they were after. He looked over to see a nervous tazuna and knew they were after him judging by the way he was acting but had not proof.

They continued their journey, the mist strangle seems to get stronger which put kakashi on guard. If someone was after Tazuna like he thought then the next person would most likely be jounin. As team 7 continued, Kakashi's ear picked up on the sound of blade cutting through the wind.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he grabbed tazuna and pulled him down while the others ducked down just a giant blade rooted its way into a tree nearby. Kakashi looked up to see who it was only to tense. His opponent was none other than Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist and master of the art of silent killing. This battle was going to be a serious one which he would need to go all out from the beginning. He pulled back his headband that covered his left eye revealing his sharingan. Zabuza took this as a complement.

"Using the sharingan so soon Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. Only an uchiha was supposed to have a sharingan and he was not one. He promised himself to find out later. **(I'll give you an overview of what happened as the fight isn't important. Just think about what happened in the anime but with a female version of naruto.)**

Zabuza and kakashi went back and forth countering each other's moves. Just as things were looking as if it would stay a stalemate, kakashi made a mistake in jumping into the waters close by in which was zabuza's trap. He was soon captured in a water prison in which he began to panic. He soon told his team to run away which they ignored and through and both natsumi and sasuke managed to free him. The newly freed kakashi charged at zabuza and turned the tide of the battle in their favor. Just as he was about to end his life, two senbon found itself in zabuza's neck and out came a 'hunter' Nin. The hunter Nin grabbed zabuza's body.

"I thank you leaf Nins for your assistance in killing zabuza. I will tell the mizukage about your good deeds." Kakashi sighed in relief. He went to check zabuza's neck for any pulse but found none. The hunter Nin seeing that he was done vanished with the body. It was then kakashi chose the time to faint from exhaustion. Natsumi made some shadow clones to help her left kakashi.

"Excuse me tazuna sir but can you tell us where you home is?"

"Um sure just follow me." These kids were not as weak as he first wrote them off as. It seems that he did indeed have strong ninjas except the pink haired girl still shaking in fear. Seeing her shake like that made him shudder as he thought about her protecting him or rather he would be the one doing the protecting. He shook his head of such morbid thoughts and led the team to his home where his daughter greeted them and immediately went to help. A little boy saw these ninjas.

"Why are you all here? You're all going to die at gato's hand." He stormed upstairs. Tsunami as they found her name out from tazuna looked where her son was at with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about him guys. He's been like this ever since his father was killed in front of him." Sasuke hearing this understood where this boy was coming from. He not only came home to see his mother unconscious but his very own father killed before his very own eyes. He clenched his fist as he thought about that day. He swore he would kill itachi in which he would first need to obtain the power that he would get no matter what. He turned away and went back to train.

Kakashi soon awoken from his slumber and called everyone after thinking about his fight with zabuza and what happened after.

"Zabuza is still alive." This statement placed everyone on the edge. Sakura shivered again.

"But sensei you checked yourself. He had no pulse which you confirmed." Kakashi could see her growing fear.

"He was placed in a death like state. I should have known since senbon isn't used for lethal attacks but rather to subdue someone. By throwing them in his neck, the hunter Nin was able to fake his death which leads me to believe that the hunter Nin is a fake as well. They must have planned this as a backup plan. I'll need to train you all. Based on the injuries and that stunt they pulled, they will be up and running in a week which we need to be prepared by then. Sasuke, natsumi I will have some weights for you guys as you both know tree walking and water walking. Actually I want you to perform those exercises with the weights. Sakura, I will give you scrolls for those two chakra exercises, a few genjutsu, and a medic skill I know which much isn't." He pulled out weights in which he handed to natsumi and sasuke while pulling out a blank scroll where he wrote down what he want sakura to learn before dismissing them.

One week went by and all of team 7 along with tazuna made their way to the bridge. Kakashi smiled at his team as they all completed their task over the week. Sakura was a surprise as she learned everything he gave her quickly. All he needed to do was increase her chakra reserves. As they reached the bridge, they were greeted to the site of dead workers and the culprits who were none other than zabuza and the hunter Nin.

"So it seems I was right about the fake hunter Nin and you not getting killed zabuza." Zabuza chuckled at this statement.

"So you knew about that. Well it seems that the gig is up huh haku. I won't fall for your tricks this time kakashi. Haku I want you to take on that genin team." Kakashi also made some commands.

"Natsumi sasuke, I want the both of you to fight haku and sakura you watch tazuna." They answered with a hai before moving towards their targets. Tazuna paled when he saw who was watching him. 'Why couldn't I get the other girl or chicken butt?' The bridge soon became covered in mist and as soon as that happened, sakura heard jutsu's being tossed around. Tazuna could only sit and pray that his side won. Sakura soon picked up on the sounds of chirping which made her heart skip a beat. That sound was accompanied by the sound of flesh being penetrated. That sound terrified her as the thoughts of sasuke being killed shocked her.

The mist soon faded away until sakura's eyes came upon kakashi who had his hand inside the chest of a young boy. Based on his clothes, she deducted that this was the hunter Nin. Zabuza swung the blade aiming to not only cut kakashi in half but haku as well. Kakashi saw this attempt and ducked his swipe before distancing himself. Sakura looked over to see both natsumi and sasuke both alive and well. The tension was thick in the air but all that stopped when the sounds of clapping reached their ear. The mist faded away completely revealing a short fat man in glasses and a blue business suit with about 200 armed men behind him. Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here gato?"

"Oh you know just coming to see the baby demon of the mist fail and possible eliminate him as he was a little too expensive. I mean it's not like I would have paid you such a large amount. Plus I'm here for that blade that you little lapdog carries." Kakashi and the others saw the blade near zabuza's feet. It was a small dagger with a black blade and white handle with a small black swirl as a symbol. There seem to be some sort of dark power radiating from it which caught the young avenger's eyes. Kakashi seeing the hungry look in his eyes retrieved the blade which zabuza made no move to stop him before sealing in within a scroll. This made sasuke mad as he was denied more power. Zabuza had yet to take his eye off gato.

"Well kakashi, it seems that I won't be along anymore as I will be burning I hell with him. That blade you have was one that I found laying around which is weird. That blade has the ability to extend using shadows. That sword is a unique one in which I'm 100 percent sure it wasn't made in Kiri. Now before I die, I want you to bury me here with haku at my side. He was like a son to me. I also want my blade to be my headstone." With that being said, he charged head on cutting down 100 bandits before ending gato's life. He himself did not escape injuries as several pitchforks and knives found its way into his body.

Right after killing gato, the others seeing the means of payment attacked him. Zabuza used the rest of his energy to swing the blade left and right thus taking down 50 more bandits before falling down dead. The remaining bandits seeing how one guy took out most of them decided to high tail it just as the people of wave came out armed with weapons. Standing in front of them was Tsunami who had gotten tired or their country being picked on. They saw the bandits running and broke out into a cheer.

Kakashi covered his sharingan before they went to rest. Team 7 waited until the bridge was complete in which was soon as it was complete, tazuna named it 'the great shinobi bridge' as a dedication to the heroes that was konoha. Team 7 packed up and left before the celebration began. Kakashi knew his team would want to compete in the upcoming chuunin exams so he wasted no time in taking them back to konoha where the exams would be taking place. He wrote the report before nominating his team along with team Kurenai, team Guy, and Team Asuma. He reported for his team to show up the next day.

**Battle Tower**

Naruto and the others stood on top of the mountain as ninjas went pass. "Hey Kaa-san what's going on?" She looked over to what he was talking about.

"I think the chuunin exams are here." Naruto smiled at this.

"I think I'll join them. I'll just take the identity of a member of a group. Let's see, who should I go after?" He spotted a group in the distance and sunk into the shadows before sneaking his way over to them. Garra watched as naruto go. His idea did sound exciting which made him want to join. He looked around and saw a suna team which was his siblings and Baki. The third member of the team seemed weak so he would have to take care of it. Looking closely, he saw that member leering at his sister which sealed his fate. After making sure he was ready, he went to attack the third member.

Ever since garra left suna, temari and kankuro felt sad that they weren't able to bond with him to the fear their father put into them. No matter how much they tried to get over their fears for the sake of their little brother, they just couldn't. This made them realize how badly they treated him. The two siblings wanted him back but weren't allowed to search for him due to an order their father or kazekage made. While they sat back and thought about their little brother, the people of suna cheered that their demon was gone. Garra was just a little boy who wanted to make friends but was denied that. Baki sensed their sadness.

"Stop worrying about garra. We have other _things_ to worry about remember?" Temari of course knew what he meant by things. Suna had teamed up with orochimaru and his new village in order to help their starving country. Their country barely had money for its people and the number in their forces were low thus they were forced to increase their training to strengthen the ninjas they had and the few they were able to produce. This wasn't enough to save them but it helped prolong their existence. Orochimaru had told them that if they attacked konoha with his village, he would promise them money and power. Suna despite being allies with konoha agreed which temari did not like. Pretty soon they would be in a war.

Temari looked at kankuro who was deep in thought before looking at her other teammate who took the spot garra was supposed to have. She did not like him at all. He was placed on their squad because someone on the council wanted him to get close to her to produce children. Whenever their eyes connect, she would see the lust for her body which wasn't a nice experience on her part. He immediately stopped for some reason which the others sensed and looked behind to see why. It was then Baki saw the sand around his feet. Before he could warn him, sand engulfed him before pulling him into the ground leaving behind his head band. A swirl of sand appeared in front of their eyes. When the sand dropped to the floor, Baki, Kankuro, and Temari's breath was caught in their throats. Garra pulled out some papers and handed it to Baki.

"You will register me for the chuunin exams. If they asked why the sudden change, tell them he died by the hands of her angry brother who don't like guys leering at his sister." His voice was devoid of emotions. He then looked at them before smiling which shocked that to new heights. He picked up the headband and wrapped it around his forehead. Temari got over her shock.

"Garra, what happened to the black rings around your eyes?"

"It's gone as I was able to sleep. My mother fixed my seal and when I mean mother, I don't mean my sand or shukaku. Someone accepted me for who I am and took me in as her own. She even treated me as her own flesh and blood." That last part made him shudder at the treatment he had gotten after he and naruto had decided to start pulling pranks because they were bored. They swore to never make any pranks again due to an incident with kushina.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and garra had gotten bored thus they decided to make the other's lives miserable for entertainment. They had already replaced Fu's hair brush with squirrels, placed ants in Han's armor which he was steaming from. And now they had just replaced Kushina's shampoo with pink hair dye. They laughed at the image of her face. They stopped laughing as soon as killing intent on par with kyuubi's washed over the towers._

"_NARUTO AND GARRA PREPARE TO MEET YOU MAKER DATTEBANE" That speech was accompanied by the sounds of walls being destroyed in which as soon as kushina saw them, she cracked her knuckles loudly before chasing them down for several hours straight. When naruto looked back, he could have sworn he saw his own death. Naruto seeing garra next to him stuck out his feet and successfully tripped him. Naruto's sensitive hearing picked up on garra's voice._

"_Kaa-san" _

_That was all he heard before kushina let out a battle cry and pummeled the young red hair. Not even his ultimate sand could save him from her wrath. Naruto sent a small prayer for his brother figure. Naruto was caught the next day and was given the same treatment garra had. Garra laughed only to be silence by kushina's angry face in which he retreated as quickly as possible._

_End of Flashback_

This statement had shocked the three as garra was actually accepted by someone and had to know about his demon if they were to fix his seal. Garra cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well let's get going to the exams shall we." Garra led them towards konoha ignoring the sets of eyes that seemed fixated on him.

Han, Fu, and Kushina could only shake their heads at them. It seems that despite garra not being an Uzumaki, kushina still managed to rub off on him which gave him the love for battles. They decided to go for the final part of the exam which they were sure that naruto and garra would tell them about.


	5. Chapter 5: Chuunin Exams

**Chapter 5: Chuunin Exams**

Garra and his team walked through the gates of konoha. Garra stopped and reached out his senses in which he would use to find Naruto. This wouldn't be a hard task as Naruto had a unique chakra signature. While he did this, his siblings along with Baki looked over at how Garra had changed over the years. It seems his life was better that it was when he was with them. This made Temari and Kankuro smile sadly as this change was not caused by them.

Garra soon picked up on Naruto's signature. He looked over the direction where he picked it up to find that he had taken the spot of a member of a kusa member. Having recognized which team he was on, he and his team went to the tower where they took a written exam that in the end turned out to be a test to see if you could gather information without being caught. As soon as the first part was over, someone by the name of Anko Mitarashi told them that the second part was about to begin soon. He led his team to the area where the second exam would take place.

Naruto after the first exam followed the proctor to the second part of the exam that he believed was rather attractive. Over the three years he thought about Hinata his sex slave which after some final thought wanted him to be his mate. She had looks and she could keep him satisfied sexually plus his mother did say she wanted many children to surround her. He looked over the proctor with keen eyes.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that did nothing to hide her DD-cups. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, and shin guards. She also wears a dark belt around her waist that has a sash like appendage. The Cursed Seal of Heaven, which takes the appearance of three tomoe, is at the back of her neck on the left side.

Naruto's eyes traveled up and down her soaking in the image of this woman who was suppose to be engaged to him. Based on what his mother told him, she had talked to Anko about the two marrying each other before he was born. Anko at the time was on probation after leaving the village with Orochimaru. Kushina had befriended her when no one wanted to. Anko not only had any friends but no one wanted to date her. Anko's dream of having a husband and kids slowly died until Kushina made an option that the first male child she had could be Anko's husband. At first anko seeing a huge age gap declined but as time passed, she grew tired of being alone thus she agreed and became engaged to her unborn son through papers and signatures. Kushina later told Naruto about this which made him smile.

He would gather more information on his soon to be wife that his mother hadn't mentioned but wanted him to find out by himself. He secretly switched himself with a blood clone he created and began gathering information. Before he left, he watched as his clone along with the two kusa Nins walked away with some sort of forms in their hands. Naruto sunk into the shadows and went to the village where he went to a civilian that was by himself. He quickly chopped the civilian in the neck thus knocking him out. He then proceeded to find any information on Anko Mitarashi. As he went through his thoughts and memories, he soon learned that Anko was currently the most hated person in konoha only second to him. She was not allowed any food or dates because she betrayed the village along with Orochimaru then was later found near one of his bases close to several dead bodies all bearing the same weird marks on their bodies. Her nickname was snake-whore. Seeing her hated this much made Naruto smile as his chances to get her to leave this village just increased.

He did not need any more information thus he burned the body of the civilian. He made his way to where the proctor was sighted but stopped as new information flooded his brain. It seems that Orochimaru and a group of sound Nins attacked the kusa Nins. His clone watched as orochimaru traded places with the two kusa Nins that was there. As soon as they were finished, they moved to the area where the clone met them at. As soon as the exam began, Orochimaru killed the clone that did not defend himself. Orochimaru seeing the body fall went in a direction not noticing the clone melting in a blood of puddle. As the memories passed, he went on to think of a way to reach out to her. That's when an idea occurred. He walked in front of her and waved at her before transforming back into his original self. Anko seeing the so called village demon in the village without anyone knowing choked on her red bean soup. She then pounds her fist against her chest to catch her breath. After she did she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Don't worry Anko you're not imagining things. What you see is real." He watched as she took another sip of her red bean soup.

"What are you here for Naruto? Did you come back here for revenge or to kill your sister?" Naruto thought about her question before something clicked in his mind.

"You just called me Naruto instead of kyuubi-brat or kyuubi reincarnation. Don't you think of me as kyuubi?"

"No I don't now answer my question or I'll report you in."

"No I did not come here for either one. Besides Orochimaru is already working on revenge on this village so if I wanted revenge, I'll wait so if I destroy the village then all credit would go to me. Besides mom would kill me if I did kill my sister." This surprised anko. She was told that her second sensei was killed by Naruto. But then again there wasn't any proof.

"What did you do to her after you took her away? She was in a coma and needed life support to live." She thought her second sensei was still in a coma due to the fact that she showed no signs of awakening.

"Who said she is in a comma still. She awoke when I went near her on my first visit. I told her about how the kyuubi died and that I became the new kyuubi which she actually smiled at me. She loved me-"he was interrupted by anko who was seemingly choking violently on something. He moved over to and pat her back a few times before a dango flew out of her mouth. After regaining herself she turned to him in disbelieve.

"What do you mean kyuubi is dead and that you're the new kyuubi?" Instead of telling her, he moved away before revealing his fox features. Anko looked over his features before nodding at his explanation. "So what are you here for and why did you reveal all this to me? There has to be a reason." Naruto smiled while showing his fangs a little which unnerved her a little.

"Well my mother Kushina told me that we were engaged to each other." This caused her to choke yet again on her dango which she cursed inwardly for choking on her favorite food. She did not expect him to say that. She couldn't believe that Kushina actually remembered that but then again, she was her close friend so she would most likely remember. But did this mean that Naruto agreed as well.

"Does this mean you would agree with going out with snake-whore?" She said this with humor as she was told about his mind reading and shadow ability which she was sure he would have used to get information on her.

"If you agree with going out with demon brat then I will." She smiled at what he said. They stood there for a while until naruto remembered something Kushina said about her cursed seal.

"Oh that's right, mom found a way to remove the cursed seal for your neck. All I have to do is place a mate mark on your neck. This will make you part demon like Kushina is along with removing the cursed seal on your neck. You also won't age like me and mom as it turns out that due to having kyuubi ripped out of her system caused her body to cling onto a good amount of chakra to survive. It was due to that and our bloodline that she was able to survive. You won't gain fox ears or tail but you will gain better senses. Hinata has a mark too but it won't show unless I want it to. You will look as if you have no seals on you." Anko thought about it for a second.

"Well it's not as if that would change anything around here so why not?" Naruto approached her and was about to sink his fangs into her until he sensed ninjas coming and sank into his own shadows which showed how well he mastered his shadow ability. It was two chuunin that came. Naruto sensed some hatred towards her but they did not show it on their faces.

"Anko we have something you need to see. We found some dead kusa Nins outside of the forest of death. It looks as if their faces were sucked off which makes us believe Orochimaru is here. The hokage ordered for you to take care of him immediately." They turned around and vanished not wanting to be near her. Anko thought about why the hokage would send one jounin after a sannin who was beyond her level. Naruto took this time to step out of the shadows.

"The hokage hates you Anko even though he doesn't show it. He's not the kind soul he portraits himself as. I overheard him telling Jiraiya that he would make sasuke and Natsumi breed whether or not she agrees or disagrees. Why else would he send you to fight a sannin? He knows Orochimaru is beyond your level and won't be able to defeat him no offense. He also knows Orochimaru can access your cursed seal which will give you a disadvantage. But don't worry about the seal. I'll remove it from you right now if you would like me to but you will be out for a while. I'll watch you from the shadows so no one will harm you." Anko thought about it before agreeing. Naruto moved close to her before sinking his fangs into her. A symbol similar to Hinata's appeared while her cursed seal faded away until it was gone. Her new seal soon faded out of view but it was still there.

Orochimaru after placing the mark on Sasuke felt his connection to Anko disappear. His eyes narrowed as that should be possible unless they were dead or they removed the cursed seal. He believed it was the former as he was sure no one could remove his seals. But did this mean that his sensei finally killed her. That didn't matter to him.

Anko after gaining the mate seal, she went into a world of pain. Every part of her body screamed in pain until darkness claimed her. Naruto picked up her body in a bridal fashion then took her to the towers where he was sure he would meet up with his team. He stepped in the shadow and extended his senses so that he could pick up on the strongest signature that wasn't Garra. He found his target near the center already so he transformed back into a kusa Nin and sank into the shadows. He soon appeared just as Orochimaru was heading into the towers and walked in with them. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he saw the kusa Nin that he supposedly killed but then his eyes trailed down to the form of a sleeping Anko instead of a dead one.

Looking around her neck, he was shocked that his cursed mark was no longer there. His mind went through several scenarios such as what would happen if they discovered sasuke's cursed seal. But who was the one to remove the cursed seal. He was sure Jiraiya was still working on a way and that his sensei didn't know much about seals. This led him to believe that there is more to the kusa Nin. Orochimaru licked his lips as the thought of this kusa Nin possessing strong hidden powers. He moved to his associates and whispered something in his ears that Naruto picked up on.

"Go tell Kabuto to keep an eye on him." Naruto scanned through her mind to find out information on this tower. It turns out that Anko lived in this tower at an isolated section which is where he took her to. He placed her on her bed or if that was what it was called anymore. The bed was falling apart and looked as if it would collapse soon. As a matter of fact, her whole living quarters looked as if it was about to fall apart. Not wanting to place her on a weak looking bed, he created several shadow clones to create furniture. They came back with a strong rocking cheer where naruto sat back holding Anko. He stared into her beautiful face and started stroking her purple hair. He closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing that the exams would be over in 5 days.

5 days had passed and Anko began to regain consciousness. For some reason her body felt warm and safe. She snuggled closer to the source not knowing it was a boy she was snuggling closer to. She soon felt something tap her thigh. Her eyes snapped open only to see a kusa Nin holding her. Her eyes widened in fear for a little before she remembered the fact that naruto had this same disguise. Suddenly an idea appeared in her mind. Her hand reached under her thigh and grabbed his manhood. Giving it a little squeeze, she allowed a smiled to grace her lips when he moaned. After fiddling around a bit, she found the zipper and slipped her hand into his pants before fishing out his penis.

She gave it a few pumps that caused him to moan before stopping. Then in a burst of speed, she started pumping as fast as she could. Naruto's eyes snapped open only to find Anko's hand leading to his pants. Anko kept going until his member twitched before ejaculating on her thighs. By now naruto's hands were roaming all over her body which she allowed for a few minutes before stopping him to head for a shower.

"If you're heading for a shower then I have a surprise for you before you do." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed her hands and guide her until they were at a shed that she knew wasn't there before. He opened the shed to reveal a hot tub. Naruto turned to leave but stopped to think about something.

"Anko, why did you do that back there? I mean sure we are engaged but I know you don't love me already as we just met not too long ago."

"I wanted to see how big you were since I might lose my virginity to you if I am to create a family and you sure are well equipped. Plus for some reason I feel horny around you." She rubbed the area where he placed the seal. Naruto's face matched that of a tomato as the thought of his seals making his women horny for him occurred. He soon left to the arena where he was sure the others would be. He walked in to see a room with several teams listening to the hokage about the purpose of the exams. As soon as that was completed, a preliminary round was created to reduce the number of competitors that would complete in the final exams. All but two were ask to leave the floor where the fight would take place. Naruto chose this time to approach the sand team.

"Hello sand Nin garra how did you do in the forest of death?" Temari and Kankuro were confused as to how a kusa Nin knew Garra or even where they met.

"It was fairly easy for me. I just squashed a team from Ami with my sand. How did your team do kusa Nin?"

"I just sat back and let the others do all of the work. Good luck in the preliminary rounds Garra." Naruto moved away from the sand team and straight to team 8 where hinata was.

Hinata looked down at the match without any interest at all. Her face showed no emotion as she watched. She was no longer the shy nice little girl she was once was. Kurenai, her mother figure was worried about her daughter figure. Her change in personality was a little fast for her. And to think this all happened after the kidnapping incident. Kurenai thought back to the incident like it was yesterday. It was the day she returned and also the day they found out she was raped. If only she didn't wash away the evidence, they would have found out who the rapist was.

_Flashback_

_Hinata had just walked into the village before she collapsed. The guards at the gate saw who she was and alerted Hiashi. Hiashi wasted no time in bringing her back home and calling medic check over her to see if anything was wrong with her. He waited until the door knocked which showed the medic team. He moved to find his daughter only to find her washing away what looked like sperm. Having a closer view of it as it went down the drain confirmed that it was indeed sperm meaning, he did not think any further of it but ordered a medic Nin to check his suspicions. As the word 'rape' left the medic's mouth, Hiashi lashed out at his weak daughter and backhanded her._

"_You weak excuse of a daughter not only get kidnapped but raped. You are the weakest thing I have produced and the sad part is the fact that you came from me." As he insulted her, he also hit her. All Hinata could do was sit and cry. Hiashi soon left her alone where Hinata cried for a few hours. She did not cry because she was violated since she didn't know what actually happened but rather for the pain she was experiencing. After that incident, hiashi grew colder towards her. Hinata's lack of love caused her to focus on the only thing that was comforting at the time. It was her desire for the boy who hurt her and the seals warmth though no one could see it. She wasn't sure why but it was as if her body wanted to experience what happened last time. She grabbed onto that desire as if her life depended on it. To have that boy again became her goal. She didn't care about anything else but that thus her personality began to change. She no longer viewed the others in her family as family. She grew cold towards all of them. When her horny teammate tired to get with her, she threatened him and his dog._

_By the time Kurenai came into the picture, it was too late as her whole life revolved around Naruto. No matter how much she tried, Hinata wouldn't open up to anyone. Fearing that she was at flight risk, the Hyugas placed the cursed seal on her only to have it fade away. They tried this 4 times before the quit. The next method was to explore her memories to find out what happened then seal them away. They failed both tasks as her memory was blocked and they could not place a memory block seal on her. Hiashi grew angry as he could no longer place her as a branch family so he just pretended that she didn't exist._

_End of flashback_

This only made things worse as she started to avoid many people. She was no longer the heir to the clan but her sister was. Neji was also assigned to her. This action turned for the worst as hinabi used the seal multiple times to reprimand Neji for a few mistakes he made. Neji grew colder towards hinabi than he ever did toward hinata while his jealousy of Hinata grew due to her inability to receive the cursed seal. His anger for her died down as he did not want to anger her when asking how he would be able to have the caged seal remove from his forehead. Seeing as hinabi wasn't here for the chunin exams, he would have asked her during the forest of death but her team made it early surprising him of her growing strength. The rest of his anger was now replaced by respect as she continued to get stronger. Just as he was about to make his move towards her, a kusa Nin moved towards her. Kurenai's eyes saw him out of the corner of her eyes but said nothing as she did not sense his intentions yet. As soon as he was close enough, Hinata's seal pulsed causing her to gasp and turn to the source. She immediately knew who this was as her seal would never do this around anyone else.

"Hello beautiful, how are you this fine evening?" She smiled at his cover up.

"I'm doing fine kusa-kun, what about you and your team?"

"Oh they are just fine; I can't wait to see the fights. I'm actually itching to see some blood spilled. This is going to be a great show this year now isn't it."He was interrupted when he was called down to face Kiba, her teammate. Kiba saw this as a chance to kill the kusa loser. As soon as the match began, kiba crouched and allowed his dog to jump on his back. "**Man beast clone"**, his partner turned into the prefect copy of him. "**Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang"**, two spinning cyclones went full speed towards Naruto. Naruto not wanting to expose any techniques dodged his attack. Kiba turned around and went at Naruto again. Naruto used **replacement** switching with a log. This gave him an idea. Kiba used the same technique only for Naruto to use **replacement **again and again. Kiba stooped his assaults as this wasn't getting him anywhere. Naruto took the moment to strike Kiba. Taking out a single kunai, he called out the attack that ended the match. **Replacement barrage"**, at a fast pace, he replaced himself with the logs scattered throughout the match slicing or throwing a kunai at Kiba every time he switched. At the end of his 40th switch, kiba was bleeding heavily on the floor too weak to move. Naruto moved to finish him only for the hayate the proctor to stop him with his sword.

Due to his inability to fight, the winner is Jin. You may stop now Kusa Nin or you will be disqualified." Naruto put away his weapon ignoring the glares he received from the konoha Nins especially Kurenai. 3

Anko on the other hand was clapping at the amount of blood. Kurenai saw this and whispered something only Naruto heard since Anko was caught up in the moment, "snake-whore". His blood boiled at her insult towards his fiancé. He closed his eyes for a second to capture the image of his next victim. He walked up to the stairs and snuck out of the building. He walked aimlessly around as he awaited for Garra to finish his match. He was not going to enter such a boring match if these konoha Nins stopped the killing from happening. He would make sure his towers had lots of killing. It would be enough blood to make a veteran warrior cry to his mother. He smiled at the thought of his tower but how would he gain their attention plus fill in the other towers. Maybe he would take the one capable of beating one of the other leaders into one of the 4 empty towers or 3 he thought as his ears picked up on the words monster boy.


	6. Chapter 6: Chuunin Exams pt 2

**Chapter 6: Chuunin Exams pt 2**

He looked in the direction of the source to find a few mist Nins around anbu level messing with a teen that looked about 17 years old boy whom looked like he was related to a fish. The teen had a distinctive shark-like appearance; complete with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth. He had spiky, dark blue hair that reached to his back like a porcupine.

"Why don't you die, demons like you aren't accepted in our home. The only reason you aren't dead is because we don't want to be the only ninja village without a demon as a weapon otherwise we'd kill you for being the son of a traitor and a demon."

"Not even Kisame his own father wanted him. No one wants a demon as their son. "Naruto watched the teen ignore them. Looking closely at him again, the teen did look like a mini version of Kisame Hoshigaki. 'A warrior that can breathe under water and a jinchuriki to a water demon is surely someone worthy of the tower. I'll need to meet him alone if I am to get him to join me.' He moved in the shadows then as soon as he was sure the teen was looking his way, he motioned for him to follow him before sinking away not wanting the others to see him.

"I'm going for a dip" he said walking away as they protested for him not to leave. The teen made his into that direction and stopped when he saw a teen that looked about 17 years old with black fox ears and nine tails.

"So what did you want me for? I know you didn't make fun of my inhuman features as you don't look too human yourself."

"Your right about that; what is your name by the way?"

"My name is Shachihoko Hoshigaki, what is your name?"

"My name is naruto uzumaki. Now as to what I wanted, I want you to join me in my battle towers or become the leader of one. I can offer you a place where your jinchuriki status will not get you any bad treatment. I have yet to reveal them to the world but I will do so soon. I also need to know where your skills lie at."

"My current level without my demon is at elite jounin which is why I have anbu on my tail or rather 4 of them. They are elites and are able to counter all of my attacks so I can't leave. There is also the death seal on my neck which is connected to my heart and brain. With one hand seal, they would be able to activate the seal. The seal would explode ending my life. But with my demon I am easily kage level. I guess it's a perk for carrying a demon."

"Well how about I take you to the towers while I keep them busy for a while. I can get a seal master to remove those seals for you if you join my group. We don't have a name of our group yet and the names of the tours are named by the leader. So you get your freedom and a tower to slaughter as many people as you want and all I ask ion return is for you to join us." Shachihoko thought about it for a while.

"Alright I will accept your offer. Let's remove this thing before they get nervous of my disappearance and activate it." Naruto created a chakra reinforced shadow clone and had him henge into Shachihoko. He grabbed him by his should and sank into the shadows where he introduced Shachihoko to the others and leaving him for kushina to remove the seals.

While that happened, the mist anbu watched as 'Shachihoko' swam around for a few hours. They grew tired of watching so they called him to come back on shore. When he didn't listen, one of them took this as a sign of aggravation towards them and made the hand seal to kill him only for nothing to happen. They tried over and over until 'Shachihoko' vanished in a puff of smoke. This caused them to panic and fan out. Little did they know that they would turn up empty at the end of the day until it was too late?

After having the seal removed which turned out to be a simple design, Naruto showed him the tower where he would make as his own.

"So Shachihoko, do you have any idea what you would name your tower and what you want in your tower. I would select something that would complement your water ability if I were you." Shachihoko thought about it for a while.

"Well since I could breathe under water, I would like you to fill my entire tower with water. That way you would need special requirements to fight me under water unless they have gills like I do. This will give me a big advantage as I would be able to drown out my enemies. Also I want my entrance to be placed at the top at a distance where as my enemies wouldn't know if there is any water down here until they actually travel down there and slippery sides so no one would be able to use chakra to walk up the walls to escape me."

"Wow you really have you tower planned out. Ok when I fill your tower with water, I want you to fill the stones located throughout the tower with your chakra and also your host's chakra. You will see what it does later on." Before he could ask how he was going to do it, Naruto reached his hand in the air and pulled the moisture out of the air. He pulled out a lake's worth dropping it in the tower. He seal off the sides of the tower as a way to ensure the water doesn't leak out anywhere not that it had any place to go. Shachihoko could only stare in shock as he pulled water out of air just like the Nidaime hokage did. Naruto turned to him and told him to start making his tower more like home. He went to the main tower where his mother walked up to him and gave him a ring.

"This is a way for us to communicate with each other. All you have to do is apply a little chakra and think of the person who has a ring too. I've been thinking about this project of yours and realized that this entire complex needs a name and not a name we will come up with. We'll let the ninja villages chose that name for us. We also need a name for our group since we are all going to be living here along with a place for people to sit and wait for their friends or loved ones if they should enter the tower. I've already worked on our uniform and name for our group. We will be known as **Kurai shin'en** and our colors would be all black anything if that's ok with you." Naruto nodded at his mother's idea.

"It sounds ok and as for the building for the people, I think we should add an electronic board that shows their life status, you know whether they are alive or not. This way the people would be able to tell if they are dead or not. Also I need you to create a special sword for our new leader."

"Don't worry Naruto, I've got that part covered. Just give Garra-ko his ring. I'm almost finished with the sword anyway." She gave him the ring and watched as he reapplied the henge of a kusa Nin and sank into the shadows.

Naruto went straight toward the tower just in time for the preliminary round to end. He dropped the ring in Garra's pocket and whispered what the ring does before leaving. Temari and kankuro didn't say anything but they wondered why that same kusa Nin was talking to garra. They guessed that they were close friends and met each other some time ago. They were right on the money about them being friends but not the part of him being a kusa Nin.

Naruto's eyes traveled to his sisters group where natsumi was deep in thought. She looked exactly like kushina except she had blonde hair as oppose to the red. Her hair was tied in pigtails and reached her back. Her hair looked soft and silky. He smiled at his sister's beauty and thought of how he would need to use a stick to beat off the guys who would try to date her. Sasuke saw the 'kusa' Nin staring towards them. Following the line of his gaze, he noticed him staring at his future wife's face as the Sandaime told him it would be. Thinking about it more, she was strong enough to bear his Uchiha heirs. He growled at the 'kusa' Nin before putting his hands around her making her uncomfortable. Naruto turned his head so he did not see that. He made a promise to take her out after they left this room. He was sure that if he did so now, the third hokage would send someone or a group to go after her. He would finally get to test the tower out.

He ignored the hokage's speech about the final exam a month from now. After the speech was made, Hiruzen made his way to natsumi and took her away. Naruto cursed his luck for this and walked out of the tower only to meet Kurenai along with Tsume and a group of Inuzukas. Kurenai pointed at him.

"That's the bastard who hurt Kiba. He tried to kill him but luckily Hayate was fast enough to stop him. The little snake whore enjoyed seeing your son's blood spilled on the floor." The enraged mom snarled at naruto.

"So it seems kusagakure tries to take out our shinobi during the chuunin exams. Your guys are all pitiful and weak. How about we kill you right here and now? No one will care about a kusa Nin dying since they are a weak country."

"Konoha isn't that strong either besides, kusa isn't one of the 5 great shinobi villages plus they don't produce good warriors so comparing the two is something only a weakling would do." Tsume was about to resort until something he said didn't make any sense.

"Why would you talk so bad about Kusa Nins when you are one yourself?"

"That's what you think dog breathe. I'm not a kusa Nin. I came here to kill anyone for fun but I got bored so now I'm leaving." He made a dash for it not giving them time to respond.

"Go after him and kill the bastard." The group made chase after the now fake kusa Nin hoping to maim him to death. Naruto took glances at the group as he made his way to through the forest. Several of his chasers were slowly being left behind indicating just who the strongest ones were. After several minutes of high sped chasing, only Tsume was left chasing him and she didn't seem to notice. She was making herself a sitting duck in open waters. He weaved from tree to tree leading her deep into the forest of death. While he led her away, he covered their trail by ripping out a few odor plants and dropping them in the path where he led her thus no one would be able to find her for a while. He soon began formulating his plan to subdue her until he came up with an idea.

Tsume was so busy trying to kill him that she didn't notice the fact that her pack was gone or the fact that he was leading her in a specific direction. She zigzagged through the trees thinking he was trying to lose her. Soon she came to another opening though this one was dark only to find no kusa Nin. She turned to move back only for shadow tendrils to pin her and her partner down. The sound of his yelp was heard and then silence. She was slammed against her back and her arms and legs were spread apart. The kusa Nin walked over her causing her to growl at what he could possible do with her in the position she was in. The kusa Nin began to morph until there standing in his place was the last person she would have expected to be here, the demon boy she hated so much.

"Look what we have here, a trapped little dog."

"Fuck you demon boy I'll kill you for killing my family members, the Yondaime, his wife, all those villagers and the Yondaime's son thirteen years ago. His daughter will kill you if I can't and were making sure of it now." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh well I guess I have to make sure I have at least one legacy in this world now won't we." Her body stiffens in fear as he used his sharp razor nails to shred away her clothes until she was bare as the day she was born.

"I'll kill you and this child demon so it won't matter. I'll make sure any children you have are killed."

"But then he will be the last child you will produce which that much I will ensure after I'm done with you." He slipped his pants down to his ankles and got on his knees. He lowered his hip and let his penis descend towards her opening. As soon as it touched her opening, she shivered in fright and bit back the tears threatening to bust forward. He slipped it in forcing past her attempt to block him out. She soon felt pain from trying to block him out. Knowing any attempt to block him out will only result in more pain, she let all resistance drops and allowed him to easily slide in and out of her. Naruto started at a slow pace and picked up speed as he went along. He enjoyed each time he thrust in and then out. He growled and gripped the grass beneath him as his thrust became more primal.

Tsume's body slowly gave into the pleasure she denied it for several years causing her to moan. When his thrust turned wilder, it reminded her of the pleasure she didn't receive from her husband. Her pussy got wetter and soon her pain turned into pleasure. Despite the fact that he was raping her, she couldn't help but feel dominated and satisfied as he fucked the brains out of her. Her insides clamped around his dick as juices squirt out of her. Her muscles had a spasm for a few seconds but this did not stop the wild beast. This actually encouraged him to thrust harder. As he added more power behind his thrust, her need to grab onto something overpowered the shadow connected to her arms. With her now free hands, he dug her claws into his back drawing blood. Her nails scraped downwards as her orgasm washed over once again. He never slowed his pace or showed any signs of stopping soon.

Naruto felt her have her orgasm several time but would not stop until he filled her with his cum. He fondled with her breast and sucked on the other. He switched between sucking on both breast. He did so and after 30 minutes, he came in her filling up her womb. His eyes rolled back as he released a large amount of semen filling her womb. Tsume saw this and did the only thing to ensure he wouldn't kill her. She sunk her teeth into his neck and pumped chakra into his neck. As she did this, she was now able to access memories of him. This allowed an Inuzuka member to see what their wife and husband did throughout their lives thus no secrets were kept from them. She would look for any weakness she would be able to use against him later.

Random memories flashed painfully to her. The first being the death of kyuubi thirteen years ago, his horrible treatment, the murder of the third Raikage, the truth of what happened to kushina, and everything that happened from the moment he entered the village again. She released her hold on him and stared at him in complete shock. Naruto grabbed his head in pain feeling as if he was mind raped. He lost his bearing and fell backwards on his bottom. Two red downward fangs appeared on his neck indicating their clan's symbol and the fact that they were now married. The mark would influence him strongly to protect her and never to harm her.

Tsume couldn't believe that for 13 years she thought that the kyuubi was naruto only to find that he was not the same demon who attacked the village. He took the demon's power and memories thus becoming a demon. Then that means he was still the Yondaime's son. Then there was the fact that Kushina his mother and her best friend didn't hate him at all. She raised him after being out of a coma. Tears flowed down her eyes as she weakly made her way to him. The pain had by then washed away and Naruto looked up to see a naked Tsume with tears flowing down her cheek. She crawled towards him and Naruto tried to leave only for the seal on his neck to freeze him in his tracks. The sudden feeling to protect, mate and comfort her came upon him. He did not move from his spot as his body would no longer obey him.

Tsume weakly grabbed him and pulled herself into his lap and rested her head against his shoulders.

"I'm sorry naruto" was all he heard before a blunt force to the back of his neck put him out. Hana stared in horror at the form of her naked mom on the demon. Seeing the semen leak out of her made her want to kill him but she would leave that choice to her mother. She placed all 10 suppression seal then had her partners help her carry her mom and the demon to the compound before placing 60 more seals on him. She placed chakra cuffs on him placing his hands behind his back and cuffs on his feet as well. Then there was the electric color for bad animals being trained to act well. She dropped his body in the basement and tends to her mother's care. Tsume's eyes opened the next day as she recalled the incident. She tried to stand only for a voice to stop her.

"Don't get out of bed mom, your still injured from the rape incident. If you're looking for revenge then you do not need to worry. He in the basement tied up with chakra cuffs, 70 suppression seals, and an electric color."

"I need to see him Hana plus there is new information that I have discovered about him. I need you to make sure he doesn't leave. I'll meet you down there in a second." Hana was confused by her request but did as she was told. She waited for her mom who limped down the basement steps. Tsume moved over to the unconscious body as tears built up again. She gently stroked his hair then kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom, why are you kissing kyuubi? He just raped you yesterday." She was completely confused especially when she was raped by the demon yesterday.

"Hana, he is not the same demon that attacked our village as I found out yesterday when I placed our special mate mark on him so he wouldn't kill me. There was a memory of kyuubi's death plus other information such as the fact that Kushina loved him and raised him as soon as she was out of the coma. For 13 years I have treated the Yondaime's legacy like shit just as everyone else has. Kushina was my best friend so to treat him like this is unforgivable. I'll make up for the damage I've done to his life. If you don't believe me then go ahead and mark him as your own. This will allow you to see what I saw yesterday." Hana was hesitant at first but hearing her mother say this made here think. She sunk her teeth in his neck causing another rain of fangs to appear but this one appeared upward instead and under the previous seal. The two seals now look like one seal the form of a mouth. She too experience what Tsume had when first entering his mind. After learning the truth, she recoiled back.

"Hana we really screwed up badly and we need to fix this now. We are Inuzuka and are supposed to be loyal to those we align ourselves to. We were allied to the Namikaze clan so for us to treat him like this isn't good. Then there is the fact that our sandaime hokage wants to use the Yondaime's daughter for a breeding machine. And don't let me get started on who his grandfather and grandmother is. How far have we fallen to do such horrible things?" Hana did not know how to respond to that at all.

"But mom, we can fix this since we are now his wives. How about we satisfy his sexual desires? It seems he has quite the appetite for sex plus we could include Anko and Hinata. If we are to make up for what happened then we need make him as happy as he can be." Tsume saw where she was going.

"What are we going to do with this information? I'm sure I can convince the rest of our members that Naruto isn't the kyuubi no kitsune but we won't be able to do the same with the others."

"Well then we'll just have to keep this a secret now don't we plus I think he is waking up now." Naruto's eyes fluttered open and saw the two in front of him. He felt suppression seal on his along with the fact that his hands were tied. He pulled the cuffs apart breaking them on physical strength along then peeled off the seals and breaking the collar. They had yet to make any move as he did all of this.

"May I ask as to why I'm not dead? Surely there is a reason why I'm not dead. Let me guess, you want to know if I prevented Tsume from having kids so I could fix the problem or you want me awake so you could kill me while I'm wide awake." Both flinched as he said this so casually. Tsume regained her bearings and replied to his statement to straighten some things out.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for the same demon that attacked 13 years ago. We haven't made any move because we saw the errors of our ways and would like to change. We as Inuzuka's will offer you our bodies to please you to show you how sorry we are for treating you badly. You may do as you please and be as wild as you want to any women in our clan though we don't have many members after 13 years ago. Our clan has a total of 10 members 9 being women and 1 being the only guy whom would be my son you injured during the preliminary exams. I noticed how you didn't hurt him out of hate but out of entertainment but could you please spare him further injuries. Will you forgive us for our past treatment against you Naruto-kun?" Naruto was about to reject that idea only for his resolve to crumble under her sad expression. He cursed the seal for making him submit to her feelings and wondered if that was how Hinata felt after he placed it on her. These seals can really manipulate someone to a certain degree.

The only way he would have the seal removed from his neck was if a stronger women with the ability he or the Inuzuka clan had came and marked him. The only person who could do that was his mother since she was part demon and he was not about to have kids with his mother. This means he would have to keep Tsume as a mate and protect her and since he would be with her, then he would have to forgive her. He was pretty sure the seal wouldn't allow him to stay mad at her indicated by his anger slowly leaving him.

"I forgive you Tsume but it wouldn't matter since your seal wouldn't allow me to stay angry at you or Hana. So what are we going to do now since I won't be staying in the village for long?" Tsume thought about it for a while until a thought occurred.

"What about that area you are constantly around. There was a tracker on here but it might have been destroyed. We found your scent coming from a cave but we never went in. Do you live inside of a cave or is there a tent inside?" This showed that despite knowing his location, no one went into the tower.

"I have a tower built inside the cave but I wouldn't advise you to go in unless you have a death wish. You will find one tower as soon s you walk in but that one tower leads to several other towers each containing battle ready people. I'm making a battle zone where legends will be born." He paused for a moment as his ring glow light green.

'Naruto this is Shachihoko here. I just got my ring and a name for my tower. I want to name my tower Ocean Depth. My tower is ready now and so is my sword. Kushina-sama also wants to move up the day you are to take back Natsumi seeing as she don't want the old geezer to use her as a breeding stock with some prick. She wants you to get her as soon as she is out of the Sandaime's sight. I'll see you around soon.' The ring stopped glowing for a second then glowed purple for a second.

'Hey Naruto-ko, this is your kaachan speaking. I'm here to tell you about how to tell who is contacting you. My color is purple, Shachihoko is light green, Garra is tan, Han is white, Fu is orange, and yours color is black. Whatever color is displayed will show who is contacting you and also there is not limit t who could talk at the same time just as long as they have their rings. I want to know what your status is right now.'

'I'm in a tough situation after having fun with Tsume of the Inuzuka clan. She placed a mate mark on me and now it's influencing me to protect, comfort, and mate with her as did her daughter Hana. My anger for them just seemed to vanish and for some reason, I felt compelled to forgive them. She offered me to please myself with her clan thought it had 9 women and 1 boy. I think the guys went to the frontlines to protect the women but never came back most likely due to the slaughter they suffered.'

'Well I did say I want grandchildren but seeing as you have so many women, why not repopulate our clan. Anyway, I have the tower prepared so only a few people could enter the tower at a time so we won't get overwhelmed. I want you to grab Natsumi and come towards the tower without sinking into the shadows. I want you to lead a few contestants towards us. It is time the towers emerge to the shinobi world.' The ring stopped glowing. Tsume looked confuse as to what happened.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what is that ring for and what just happened?" Naruto blinked for a few seconds then turned to Tsume to answer her.

"It is a way for me to contact certain people which I was currently speaking with a few associations of mine. It seems that I have a few things to do now but I will be seeing you all soon anyways." Naruto sank into the shadows leaving behind a confused Tsume and Hana.

Naruto appeared outside the compound and searched for his sister. He found her training as she was being watched by a man with dark hair and his trademark sunglasses. He is wore standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandana. Naruto smiled at the perfect kidnapping opportunity. He jumped out into the opening and grabbed his imōto by the waist then took off. Ebisu watched in horror as the demon fox took away the Yondaime's daughter. He reached for a flare gun and shot off a red flare indicating immediate danger.


End file.
